Inside a Spider’s Web
by GenericWriter1
Summary: Peter Parker, the living example of a underdog hero, never thought that he would be part of the big leauge of superheroes. But he gets that chance when Tony Stark invites him to the Avengers on one condition, he has to go to a school in Japan to learn to be the best hero he can. But, of course, its not gonna be that simple.
1. First day blues (Prologue)

**_Hello people of the internet, it's genericwriter1, back again with another Spider-Man FanFiction. This time, a crossover with My hero academia. Some notes before we start, 1)This is not the same Peter Parker in A Spider's Mark. This is a alternate dimension Peter Parker. 2) The version of Peter Parker I'm using is the one from the Tv show, Spectacular Spider-Man (good show), but you can use whatever version you want when you read it. And 3) I'm basing the characters from My Hero Academia off the English Dub, meaning everyone speaks English, meaning suspend your disbelief that almost a lot of people in this fanfic that takes place in Japan, speaks English. Anyways, enjoy._**

 **Tokyo, Japan**

It was about 7:30 in the morning when Peter's phone started to go off. "C'mon, 5 more minutes." Peter said, half tired. After the alarm kept going off, he got up. " _Great, only 5 hours of sleep, and I, the smartest kid alive, has to be at school by 8am"_ He started to look back on how he got here in the first place _"Swinging in from Nyc, to some super hero academy in japan, yeah its weird how it happened... while fighting the_ _Vulture one day, one thing after another it escalated into the Avengers tower. Yeah i was able to web him up before any_ _real damage was done... minus a window."_ He got stopped by Iron Man 2 days after that, who said he was impressed by the whole thing and offered him a chance to be an Avenger, if he went to a school in Japan that helped students become heroes. Peter figured it was just to mess with him, since he had everything down packed with his villains and school. But he didn't know when the next time he was going to get a offer like joining the Avengers, or if he would even get one in the future. So he took it and made up a story to Aunt May, saying that he was accepted into the foreign Stark Scholarship program.

Peter got up from his bed and started to get ready. He wasn't fully unpacked yet, but had the school uniform ready. He didn't know how strict the rules were on attire, so just in case, he put on the school shirt, a hoodie on top, and the school jacket on top of the hoodie. He left the collar unbutton and had his tie loose, as if someone pulled him from the tie. He grabbed his bag, his phone and headphones and walked out of his room to the living room. His apartment was paid for by Stark, all he had to do was pay for the bus ride to U.A and whatever food he bought.

 _"Alright Pete, remember, you don't know any Japanese, although according to Stark everyone in the school also speaks English, and you're going to a school for heroes with no Aunt May, Harry, Gwen Stacy...maybe I should be thinking of something else."_ Peter thought to himself. Stark said that he already told the school that he only spoke English and that he had the option to learn Japanese with the students once a week. He grabbed his web-shooters, pick up his mask and put it inside a beanie and put it on his head in case he needed to be a discount Spider-Man if anything exciting happened. He left his apartment the only way he knew how, through the front door because it was the morning and he didn't have his suit on.

 **Streets of Tokyo**

Peter decided to call Aunt May on his way to the school. It was going to be a lot weirder not having his Aunt around to worry about or talk to, but it would give him a lot more Spider-Man time. He dialed her number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" Aunt May asked, tiredly. She had helped Peter pack a few days ago, and drove him to the airport. She was long overdue for a good night's rest.

"Hey Aunt May. It's me, Pete."

"Hi Peter. How's Japan been treating you so far?" Aunt May asked.

"Well I still speak zero Japanese, but it's vibrant for the most part." Peter said, looking around. "I know that people praise Heroes to the highest standard."

"Different country, different rules." Peter kept walking towards the school while talking with Aunt May when he saw a bus driving down a straight road. It normally wouldn't be a problem, expect that it didn't stop where it was supposed to. Peter noticed this almost immediately and started thinking. "Aunt May, I'll call you back once I'm out of school." Peter said as he hung up abruptly.

The bus driver was trying to push down on the brakes, but it was only gaining more momentum. Didn't help that it was heading straight towards a construction site and was going to hit the side of a building. Peter went into a nearby alleyway and put the school jacket in the bag. He put on his mask and put his hood up. He put back on his bag and started running up one of the buildings in the alleyway, trying to cut off the bus. He got to the roof and jump off, shooting a web line towards another building to swing off of it.

 _"Buses are usually 12.5 tons. I can stop about 10 tons on my own, that means I need to stop the bus using the buildings."_ Peter thought to himself as he was now above the bus. He landed on top of it and started walking towards the front. He stuck to the windshield and saw the people inside. There were a few other students that had the same school uniform he was wearing, but it wasn't the time to think about that. He put his back on the windshield and shot multiple webs to the buildings in front of him.

 _"Last time I did this, it was to stop a train. And I nearly broke both my arms. Hopefully the bus will cooperate."_ Peter thought to himself again. He began to pull on the webs before the bus caught up so it would help him stop the bus faster. It slows down a bit, but it's now well past where Peter shot his webs. He put his feet down on the ground and prayed that he wasn't going to need new shoes after this.

"C'mon, stop already." Peter grunted to himself. After a minute or two, the bus fully came to a stop right in front of the building. Peter sighed in relief and let go of his webs and got up. The people around and inside the bus were cheering for him. He had to admit, it felt good to be cheered for rather than being yelled at, called a menace by half of New York. He was hoping however, that there wasn't no version of J. Jonah Jameson in Japan. Peter looked down at his shoes and saw the bottoms were scraped, but still wearable. He looked back into the bus and gave everyone inside a two finger salute and shot another web to a higher building, swinging the rest of the way to U.A.

 **A Few Minutes Later**

Peter landed on a rooftop opposite to U.A. As far as what Peter knew, Stark had already talked to the principal and had given in his suit to him. Peter didn't like how he didn't have his suit anymore, but he still had his mask and his web shooters. He looked down at the street. There wasn't a single person walking down the street he was on. He took off his mask and put it inside his bag and put his school jacket back on. He jumped down onto the street and walked across, into the entrance of U.A.

 _"Alright, I need to go to class 1A. Let's hope I don't do anything embarrassing, walking into a class Pete."_ Peter thought. After walking around for a few minutes, he found the door, that was taller than him for whatever reason. Probably a design thing. He took a deep breath and opened the door to see students either sitting in their chairs or on their desks. Everyone stopped talking and moving around and all stared at Peter.

 _"Great, the "geek on the first day of school" trope still hasn't worn off on me."_ Peter thought. He tried to move from the door, but was too scared to. Suddenly he heard a voice.

"Excuse me, new student, but class is going to begin soon and you are not in a seat yet! You would be marked late!" Peter saw the guy speaking. It was a guy with half rim glasses and black hair who looked like he was doing karate moves or a really bad version of the robot. Peter decided to crack a nerd joke.

"Well Einstein said that time is relative. Maybe you are all just early." Peter said. He got a few chuckles from people in the room. "Plus, class doesn't start for 5 more minutes."

The guy looked distressed with Peter's rebuttal and immediately sat down. "Outwitted with Einstein. Clever." The guy said, sitting down. Peter took a few steps into the room and was swarmed by a few other kids that recognized him from the bus.

"Hey! You're the guy that stop the bus, aren't you." One girl said. She had brown hair and two circles on her cheeks, making it look like she was blushing.

"Yup. Definitely him." Another guy said. He had blonde hair with a single black streak in the front. There was a few other people, like a girl that was all pink, one who was invisible, and a short guy that had purple balls as hair. Peter was getting overwhelmed by all of this when the teacher walked in. Everyone froze up around Peter and looked at him. Peter got a look in and thought their teacher was a zombie. Or just really tired. He began to talk.

"As I'm sure you are all aware now, we have a new student joining the hero course. Peter Parker. I'm Mr. Aizawa." Aizawa said. Hearing him talk was about as exciting as him fighting sandman on the beach. If it wasn't for his voice, Peter would've thought he was a robot.

"He's here because of the "Stark foreign Scholarship program." Aizawa said, using hand gestures when he said the programs name. "You are aware of what this school is about, right?"

"Becoming a hero? I didn't think the whole point was to learn Shakespeare." Peter quipped. He saw Aizawa's facial expression shift from plain to annoyed. He got too comfortable with his Spider-Man personality since he's gotten to Japan.

"We'll see if you still want to be sarcastic when you take the first test we got today. Then we'll see if you're worth the time and effort. Now take a seat." Aizawa said. Peter got intimidated by Aizawa, but wouldn't show it. He took a seat in the middle-Ish of the room and put his bag on the back of his chair.

" _This is going to be a long day_ " Peter thought to himself.


	2. Quirk: Spider Bite

**_And we're back with another chapter in this story. For those ready to kill me because I started a new fanfic without finishing my first one, don't worry.Its going to get an update soon. So pls don't kill me. Anyways, enjoy._**

 **U.A Academy, Class 1A**

After the whole situation with Aizawa, Peter had taken a seat in the middle area of the room. Aizawa started to speak again.

"Now before we begin, just to remind you all, of you're here thinking about making friends, then you can get out of this course." Everyone was dead quiet.

 _"Such a nice guy"_ Peter thought to himself while smirking. Aizawa kept speaking, but he was zoned out. He looked around at the people sitting next to him. On his left was the same guy that had the black streak with his blonde hair. On his right was a girl that had purple hair and on closer inspection, had two earphone jacks, starting from her earlobes. He turned back to Aizawa.

"And that's why we don't use our quirks without an official license, right Parker?" Aizawa said. Peter got nervous about two things. 1) Everyone in this room now knew he stopped that bus with his powers, granted he didn't do a lot to hid his identity as he kept on his hoodie the whole time. And 2) He couldn't even be Spider-Man part-time now if he needed a license to save people. But he had to deal with Aizawa right now.

 _"Try playing dumb Pete"_

"Who's Parker?" Peter said, not realizing who dumb he sounded until the words left his mouth.

 _"Not that dumb"_

Peter went pale as the whole class looked at him like he was stupid. They weren't exactly wrong, but what surprised him was that no one was openly making fun of him, unlike a certain blonde headed bully back in Ny he had to deal with daily.

"Well I hope your performance in the fitness test we have later is going to impress me a lot more than your sarcasm." Aizawa said. For the rest of the class, Peter remained dead silent.

 _"Smooth Pete. Real smooth."_

 **Several classes later**

Soon enough, it was time for lunch. Stark didn't tell Peter a lot about how the school would work, but he didn't expect there to be a big cafeteria. He got his food, which was a bowl of rice with beef, and sat down at a table by himself. He took out a notebook and turned to a empty page. Seeing as he didn't have his suit and apparently needed a license to protect people, he decided he needed to design a new suit that wouldn't immediately be connected to him.

 _"Mask is a definite. Don't need anybody recognizing me from this school. Especially after today."_ Peter thought to himself. As he started drawing the design, a few people were walking up towards him.

"Anyone sitting here?" Peter looked up and saw it was the guy with the blonde hair and the girl with the two earphone jacks. Behind them was another girl with black hair that was put up into a ponytail.

"No, but you can all sit down." Peter said looking up. He closed his notebook and put it to the side as they sat down.

"Cool. I'm Kaminari." Kaminari said. "These two are Jiro and Momo. Jiro is the one with the earphone jacks."

"Uh, hi." Jiro simply said.

"Nice to meet you Peter." Momo said.

"Are you sure? Because I have a feeling that half the class either thinks I'm dumb, stupid, or retarded." Peter said. Jiro smirked a bit while Peter was explaining his thoughts.

"Funny enough, Kaminari is all three when he overused his quirk." Jiro said, putting a hand over her mouth to stop from laughing too hard.

"In my defense, I don't have complete directional control of my quirk. If I did, I wouldn't get dumbed out." Kaminari said, folding his arms. Peter just looked confused about what they were talking about.

"Quirk?" Peter asked. Kaminari And Jiro would've explained it to him, but Momo beat both of them to it.

"A quirk, to put it simply, is a power or ability you're born with, usually a gene passed down from one or both parents." Peter could tell from that explanation that Momo was smart, but didn't know if she was "know it all" smart, or just "I study everything I can" smart.

"Well, then that makes my power a lot less personal then." Peter said as he started to eat his food. The three of them looked at Peter confused.

"What do you mean?" Momo asked.

"I got my Pow-eh quirk, from a spider bite. Expect the spider was radioactive and I didn't notice it on my hand while I was leaning on a table." Peter explained. Now the three of them looked at him almost amazed and kind of excited.

"Cool! What happened to the spider? Did you keep it has a pet?" Kaminari asked. He got pricked by one of Jiro's jacks after he asked that.

"You can't just ask him something weird like that." Jiro said.

"It was a perfectly reasonable question." Kaminari retorted back. The two of them got into a mini argument about the unwritten rules of asking how someone kept a pet while Peter slowly shifted his seat. "Is this a normal thing between them?" He asked Momo.

"Yes. Yes it is." Momo responded. Peter broke up their argument by saying "The spider died after it bit me." Which ended up working as they didn't have any other questions about it.

"Stil would've been cool..." Kaminari said. Peter smiled at what he considered his three new friends. For the rest of the time in the cafeteria, the three of them talked to Peter about what to expect from the school and what he should prepare for with both Aizawa, the media, and the exams. Which sounded more like what he was already doing with villains in New York rather then actually exams.

 **Training yard**

When all the regular classes were done, all students in class 1A came out to the yard with their gym clothes on. Ironically for Peter, it was a jumpsuit that if he got a second pair of, he could repaint it to be a Spider-Man outfit. But for right now, he had to worry about what they were all doing right now.

"Everybody listen up." Aizawa started. Peter looked around again and saw that he was standing next to a few new people he didn't speak to yet. On his left was a girl with dark green hair tied as a bow at the bottom and on his right was a guy with red spiky hair.

"I'm sure you've all taken a physical exam in all your old schools, correct?" Everyone nodded their heads. "Well we're going to do the same thing, expect all of you are going to use your quirks." Aizawa said. A few people got excited, but Peter was still a bit nervous after what happened in the morning.

 _"Please don't single me out, please don't single me out, please don't single me out."_ Peter crossed his fingers, hoping he wouldn't get called on.

"Bakugo, you were the best person in your class to throw a ball far, right?" Aizawa asked. Bakugo stepped forward, nodding his head. Peter saw he had a spiked hairstyle like the guy on his right, but it had a sandy type of color.

"Now do it with your quirk." Bakugo let off a sort of devilish smile as he picked up a baseball from the ground. He stepped on the circle everyone had to stand on to throw the ball and winded up his throw. At the last minute, an explosion filled up his hand as he let go of the ball while yelling "DIE!"

 _"Die? Does he actually want to be a hero or the next green goblin?"_ Aizawa looked at the device he was holding and Bakugo had gotten 705.2 meters.

"Peter, since you wanted to be sarcastic during homeroom, you're going to be next." Everyone that was in front of Peter moved to the left and right and stared at him. He walked up to the circle, which felt like an eternity with everyone looking and whispering about him. Once he got to the circle, Aizawa spoke up.

"And I forgot to mention, the 3 people with the lowest physical score will be expelled from this school." Peter immediately went pale. How would he explain to Aunt May that he got expelled from a school that he couldn't tell her about without saying he's Spider-Man?

 _"I hate this guy, so much right now."_ Peter got into a throwing stance. He didn't have a explosion to help propel the ball, but he had two other things to help him. His super human strength, and all those times he played catch with Uncle Ben.

 _"Just remember what Ben used to say"_

Peter had a mini flashback when he played catch with Ben as a kid. "If you want to throw the ball far Pete, you have to aim him and straight with your wrist. Then it'll go as far as you want it to."

Peter took his advice and aimed the ball a few feet higher then the trees next to him. He threw the ball the same direction Bakugo did, but put as much force as he could to throw it. The ball went soaring in the sky as everyone looked at it amazed.

 _"Holy crap."_ Both Jiro and Kaminari thought to themselves.

 _"What the hell?!"_ Bakugo thought with a pissed off look at how far it soared.

 _"I'd be surprised if it didn't go soaring, with the way he stopped that bus"_ Kirishima thought. With one throw, everyone was talking about Peter. Even Aizawa was surprised. Even more so at the distance.

"715.7. Not bad." Aizawa said with a smirk. Peter sighed heavily as he walked back into the group of students. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to the red headed guy.

"First you stop a broken bus, then you throw a ball that far? Are you sure you're still human?"

"Well, hopefully I don't collapse at the end of all this." Peter retorted.

"You won't. I'm Kirishima."

"Peter" They shook hands. After that, he slumped back into the crowd and continued with the rest of the physical exam, which included a long jump, 50 meter dash, and a grip strength test. After all the tests were finished, a screen projection came up and showed everyone's ranking in the physical exams. Peter looked at the first 5 people on the list.

 ** _1st-Momo Yaoyorozu_**

 ** _2nd-Shoto Todoroki_**

 ** _3rd-Katsuki Bakugo_**

 ** _4th-Tenya Iida_**

 ** _5th-Peter Parker_**

Peter took a sigh of relief as he didn't need to worry about being expelled. He looked at the rest of the list to see where Jiro and Kaminari ended up.

 ** _16th-Denki Kaminari_**

 ** _17th-Kyoka Jiro_**

They weren't last at least, but that intrigued Peter to see the last three.

 ** _19th-Toru Hagakure_**

 ** _20th-Minoru Mineta_**

 ** _21st-Izuku Midoriya_**

Peter didn't know what to think. It was still hard to believe that he could've been expelled from the school he's been in for a few hours. Let alone people he didn't even know yet. Aizawa started to speak again.

"Oh and by the way, I was lying about the expulsion." Everyone looked at Aizawa like he was crazy, which at this point Peter believed.

"That was just to give you a reason you all gave it your all." Aizawa said smiling. Everyone sighed as they had nothing to worry about, expect Momo.

"I thought it was pretty obvious that he wouldn't expel anyone. Guess I should've told you all." Momo said. Almost everyone thought to themselves in unison _"Yeah, you should have."_

 **End of the Day**

After the final class, Peter got up from his desk and started to walk out the school. He kept everything in his bag, so he didn't need to go to his locker like everyone else.

 _"I just want to go back home and collapse on my bed. After I see if I got any clothes to throw together a outfit."_ Peter thought to himself. While he was deep in thought, he accidentally bump into someone else's shoulder. It was the guy that got third place in the physical exam, Bakugo. Who looked like he was ready to kill Peter.

"Sorry about that." Peter said.

"Yeah, you should be." Bakugo snarkly responded. Peter immediately was getting Flash Thompson flashbacks, expect now it seemed that getting shoved in a locker was better than getting exploded. Bakugo started to get up into Peter's face.

"If you think you or that damn nerd is better than me, well..." He raised his hand and it started a mini explosion. "...you got another thing coming." Bakugo bumped Peter's shoulder on purpose and walked away.

 _"Ok, maybe not green goblin material. Explosive Sandman maybe?"_ Peter shook his head and walked out the entrance of the school building and walked the pathway to the gate of the school. His quiet walk was interrupted by Kaminari, who looked like he was running after him.

"Hey Pete."

"Hey Kaminari."

Kaminari was rubbing his head while walking with Peter to the gate. "So I just wanted to know if you wanna hang out with me and Jiro later today?"

"When later today? And where exactly? I'm new to Japan, if my lack of the language hasn't been obvious enough." Peter joked.

"She hasn't told me yet, but she would either want to go to a mall or a music store. If you want, I can give you both of our phone numbers and you can text us when you're ready." Kaminari said, pulling out his phone. Both him and Peter exchanged phone numbers and Peter also got Jiro's number on his phone.

"Well, I'm gonna head home and unpack a bit and change. I'll text you guys when I'm leaving my apartment." Peter said.

"Alright. See ya later." Kaminari said, walking the opposite direction of Peter.

 _"Two new friends, a possible bully, and I didn't get flinged by a villain yet today. New record Pete."_ Peter thought to himself as he headed back home.

 ** _For those wondering when I'm going to upload a new chapter in my "A Spider's Mark story", I'm gonna be honest, I don't know. I'm going to upload a chapter in it and I'm definitely gonna finish it, but I don't know if I'm going to write another chapter in this story and then one in that one, or vice versa. But either way, I hope you have a good day and until next time._**


	3. Mall trip, Villian Diaster

**_Another chapter in the story that I'm slowly expanding upon. If that wasn't some inspiration, I don't know what is. But enough about my failed career as a motivational speaker. On with the story._**

 ** _Peter's apartment_**

Once Peter got back to his apartment, he took the time to unpack some clothes. He still had to unpack stuff like his pictures, old books, and the 3 back up bags he had in case he ever lost one while Spiderman-ing. He sifted through the clothes until he came up with two piles.

 **Pile One: Regular clothes**

 **Pile Two: Clothes to use as a Spider-Man costume**

Whilehe was arranging clothes, his phone vibrated in his pocket. He looked at it and saw a text from Jiro.

" _Kaminari just gave me ur number, so I just sent a text_ " Jiro's text read. Peter typed back.

" _Ok. Just fixing some things at my house. I'll let u know when I'm ready._ " Peter put his phone back in his pocket and starting folding the clothes.

 **15 minutes later**

After Peter was finished, he got changed. He decided to put on a Spider-Man shirt he had gotten from Ben's old friend, Stan Lee's comic shop. He had heard he had passed away recently, before he left. He was able to go to the funeral, but the shirt was about all Peter had left of his time in New York. He put on a black hoodie over the shirt and zipped it up completely. He put on a pair of black cargo pants and converse shoes.

 _"At least I got a somewhat decent on-the-fly Spider-Man suit. That I got from my hamper basically."_ Peter reached for his phone and texted Jiro again.

 _"Ready. Where am I going because I'm still not used to being here?"_ Peter texted.

 _"Is there a train station by where u live?"_ Jiro responsed.

 _"Yea"_

 _"Take it and get on the last car in the back. Me and Kaminari will meet up with u there."_

 _"Aye, Captain."_ Peter sarcastically typed. He picked up his satchel bag and left his apartment to the train station. When the train came, he got on the last car, just like Jiro said. After a few train stops, Peter started getting nervous. He memorized a few of the stop names, but almost everything else was in Japanese. He was so deep in worried thought that he didn't notice Jiro or Kaminari walk into the train car. Kaminari waved his hand in front of Peter's face, snapping him out of his trance.

"You alright Peter?" Kaminari asked. He was wearing a white hoodie and jeans, pretty basic.

"Yeah I'm good. Just thinking about...stuff." Peter said. He noticed Jiro and saw she was wearing a sleeveless shirt that said Deep Dope, a choker,black skirt, knee high boots and fishnet stockings. Peter could tell she was trying to go for the "Punk rock girl" look he's seen on a few girls back in midtown high. Only difference between them and Jiro was she could pull it off.

Momo had also decided to tag along. She had her ponytail still up, and was wearing a simple red dress that looked like a big polo shirt.

"Glad Kaminari wasn't lying to me about hanging out." Peter said sarcastically as everyone else sat down next to him.

"I would never lie to my friends." Kaminari said.

"Unless he forgot it when he gets dumbed out." Jiro said while smiling.

"Why do you always make fun of me Jiro?"

"Because you make it too easy." Jiro responded. Peter couldn't help but laugh at the back and forth between them. Momo started to speak up.

"So where are we going again? I told my mother that we were going to the mall."

 _"What teenager says mother? Unless she was brought up to be that formal."_ Peter thought to himself.

"Then I guess we're going to the mall. Unless Peter or Kaminari got any other ideas." Jiro said.

"I don't even know where anything is, so she's asking you Kaminari." Peter said, putting a hand on Kaminari's shoulder. Kaminari shook his head and the four of them took the train to the mall.

 **Mall (I know it's plain, leave me alone)**

The mall was packed today. Not surprising, since it was a Friday. Peter let everyone else take full reign of what they were doing, seeing as he didn't understand any Japanese.

"We can get Bubble tea." Momo suggested.

"Or get some desserts." Kaminari said.

"I wanna see if the music store as any new tracks." Jiro said. Everyone looked at Peter for his answer. He didn't know what to say on the spot, but he still had an idea of what to do first, according to his stomach.

"I think I'll go with Kaminari to get some desserts." Peter said. "Then we can all meet back up at the clock here." Everyone nodded as they all went their separate ways. Peter followed Kaminari in hopes of not getting lost.

"Trust me, you'll love the snacks here." They both walked into a bakery and looked at the menu of desserts. Peter felt embarrassed to ask, but he did anyway.

"Um...Kaminari?"

"Yeah Pete?"

"I can't read any of this." Kaminari looked at Peter and laughed a bit. Peter looked at Kaminari like he was about to hurt him.

"Seriously?"

"Yes seriously." Peter said ticked off. "Now can you stop messing with me and-"

Peter's sentence was cut off by yelling outside the bakery. Both him and Kaminari ran out to see what was happening. Peter's heart almost dropped as he saw Doc Ock with another villain he's never seen before.

"Citizens of Japan..." Doc Ock started. Peter didn't wait until Ock started telling everyone his plans. He ran into the crowd a bit until he was near a secluded spot. He unzipped his hoodie to show the Spider-Man shirt and put up the hood as he put on his mask.

"Now, would anyone like to tell me and my associate, where that sorry excuse for a Spider is?" Doc Ock said. Peter was crawling on the ceiling of the third floor of the mall, which this was taking place. He dropped from the roof and landed on the clock he was supposed to meet up with his friends and webbed Doc Ock in the face.

"Doc Ock...you sweet talker, you." Peter quipped. One of Doc's arm tipped the webbing off as the other guy shot a blue flame towards Peter/Spider-Man. The web head jump of the clock and stuck onto a wall of a shop.

"Eh, I've seen street magicians do better." Peter quipped. "And they've done it with a lot less burn marks on their body."

The man didn't respond with words, only another blast of blue flames. Peter jumped out the way, but was caught by one of Doc Ock's arms by his leg. He was flung into the air and crashed into a table in the mall.

"Note to self, tables are not good enough cushions." Peter looked up and saw his three friends were looking down at him. Seeing as he didn't change his clothes, since he didn't have his suit, he figured they knew who he was. Still he had to act like the hero he was in New York.

"You three might wanna get far from here as possible." Peter said as he shot a web line to the roof of the mall. Momo, Jiro, and Kaminari all looked at each other and agreed, they had to help Peter some how.

"Cursed insect." Doc Ock yelled towards Spidey as one of his arms tried to grab him. He jumped out the way last minute and started webbing all his arms to the walls and floors.

"It's arachnid. And you call yourself a Doctor?" Peter quipped as he dodged another blue flame attack from the other guy. "So Doc, who's the new partner?"

"If you tell him a thing, I'll kill you." The guy said, gesturing towards Doc.

"Tsk, tsk. Seems like you got a morale issue." Peter said. Doc Ock broke through the webbing and was able to grab Peter's leg and throw him on the ground multiple times.

"Let's get this over with. The pro's will be here soon." The guy said to Doc Ock.

"All these heroes will find of you is the body of a failed hero." Doc Ock said as he brought Spider-Man closer to him. Peter was struggling to breathe correctly, since he was thrown back and forth so many times in between without pause.

"Is that...before or after the arms-to-sanity ratio has been established?" Peter quipped.

"Do you ever SHUT UP?!?" Doc Ock yelled as he threw Peter through the window of a shop. Peter struggled to get up fast.

"Sorry, no. My fans expect a certain amount of quips in every battle." Peter retorted. Doc Ock was winding up one of his arms to grab Peter when a loud noise starting filling his ears. Peter looked past Doc Ock and saw it was Jiro's jacks making the noise. She had attached them to the floor and some how it created a soundwave to try and deafen the Doc. The other guy started charging towards Jiro when Kaminari threw a shield that Momo made.

"1.3 million volts!" Kaminari yelled as mass amounts of electricity started forming around both him and the guy. The electricity did it's job and stunned the guy, but didn't put him out of commission. Doc Ock's arms had started aiming towards Jiro and Kaminari, grabbed both of them and threw them off the third floor of the mall. Peter shot two web lines towards the railing and jumped of the floor after them. He dived towards the ground faster than them to catch up. Jiro had grabbed on to him and he grabbed onto Kaminari. With his free hand, he shot a web to help swing them down to the first floor. Once they landed safely, Momo came running towards them as Peter let go of Kaminari.

"The two villains...they got away." Momo said. Peter wasn't surprised. Doc only threw them off because he knew Spidey would save them. What Peter didn't understand was how Doc Ock knew the web head was in Japan. That, and why Jiro was still holding onto him.

"You know we're on the ground now, right?" Peter said sarcastically. Jiro realized they stopped falling and let go as she started to blush a bit.

"We should all get out of here before anything else happens." Momo said. Peter was thinking about leaving the old fashioned way, but knew if he ditched them, they would have a lot more questions. He left with all of them out of an exit of the mall.

"You know you can take the mask off now Peter." Jiro said. Peter figured one of them was going to say it eventually, seeing as Kaminari was dumbed out. He took of his mask, shoved it in his hoodie pocket and zipped his hoodie back up.

"I'm guessing you all knew it was me once I first got thrown, right?" Peter asked. They all nodded while Kaminari kept giving a dumb face at two thumbs up.

"You didn't exactly have a whole other outfit on." Jiro said.

"Or take precautions to not get caught" Momo said. Peter scratched the back off his head as he walked with them.

"Yeah, well it all just happened. I just did what I could in the moment."

Both Jiro and Momo understood what he meant. They would've done the same thing if the roles were reversed and Peter was helping them. Kaminari would've agreed to, but all he managed was keeping up his thumbs.

"So...why is it that you wanted to be a hero?" Momo asked. Peter sighed at the question as they walked up the stairs to the train he had to take to get back home.

"That's...one thing I can't share. Not yet anyways..." Peter said sadly. He turned around and faced both of the girls.

"Can we just keep what happened between all of us?" Peter asked. Jiro and Momo nodded their heads, which made Peter smile a bit as now he had friends who knew his secret identity and he could confide in. His train stopped at the station and opened up. All three of them looked at Peter as he got on.

"We'll see you in school Pete." Jiro said with a light smile. Peter gave them a two finger salute as the doors closed. He sat down and threw his head back on the seat.

 _"Good Job...Spidey."_

 ** _Now, I don't know how y'all might've felt about that battle. I felt that maybe it was too short, but I didn't want to bore you all with nonsense. Plus I think we all know who the blue flame guy is, I'm just trying to go with the pace of the anime. Anywho, I hope you had a good time either way. Have a good day and until next time._**


	4. School Days

**_We're back again with another chapter and while I'm having difficulties with battery life. Hooray me. Either way, enjoy._**

 **A Few Days Later**

After what happened at the mall with Doc Ock and the unknown villain, the last few days for Peter was pretty slow and boring. Slow because of the lack of anything interesting happening at school. The bright side of that was he learned the names of a few other kids in his class. However, it was getting boring just not doing anything hero related because he's not allowed to be Spider-Man openly. He was still trying to figure out how to get around that problem while he was headed to school on the bus. He explored more of where he was living and was more familiar with locations and stops, even though he couldn't understand any Japanese yet.

 _"Maybe if I change the way my costume looks, no one would put vigilante and Spider-Man together...ok that was wishful thinking"_ Peter was drawing and writing ideas in the same notebook he used to draw up his homemade suit design. So far, all he had was the mask and the torso piece, which was going to be a red hoodie. He debated with himself to put his logo or not.

" _I could put the logo, but then I can't get spotted by media or anything like that"_ Peter thought to himself. While he was still thinking, someone was leaning towards his notebook.

"You're the new kid, right?" Peter almost had a mini heart attack when he heard the voice. He looked up and saw a kid wearing the same school uniform he had to wear. He had dark green curly hair.

"Yeah, the new kid you scared half to death." Peter said sarcastically. The kid looked regretful almost when Peter said that. It made him feel bad.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be scare you." The kid said.

"It's alright. Just caught me off guard is all. I'm Peter by the way."

"Izuku Midoriya. But my friends call me Deku." Midoriya said. Peter remembered when they were doing the Quirk assessment, that Bakugo had said something about "that damn nerd Deku" and hoped Midoriya wasn't one of "those" kids.

"Even that boom-boom, explosion kid is your friend?" Peter asked, half seriously and half quippish.

"Yeah...no...it's complicated. He's always saying that I'm a nerd and stuff like that, but we both grew up admiring All-Might." Midoriya explained.

"So...you think of him as a friend, and he thinks of you as his own punching bag?"

"No! It's not like that..."

"Whatever it's like, you gotta show him your equals. Stand up to him. You both got powers, you both want to be heroes, what's the point of him pushing you around?" Peter said. Midoriya looked stunned at Peter's words. Peter always hoped that someone would tell him something like this when he was Flash Thompson's everyday target. This was his way of avenging what he was too scared to do before he got his powers.

The bus had stopped in front of U.A, and as Peter got up, Midoriya said "I will. Thank you Peter." and got off the bus.

 **U.A Hallways**

Once Peter got inside the school, he made a B-line towards his locker, in hopes of avoiding Bakugo or being harassed about his Spider powers from his whole class. It didn't bother him that they all wanted to know, but it was just getting used to having a bunch of people know he had powers. Once he got his books from his locker, he closed it and saw Momo next to him.

"Hey Pete. Do you maybe have a minute to talk?" Momo asked.

"Sure." Peter said. They both walked side by side slowly to their home room.

"It's just about what happened at the mall..."

" _I knew it."_ Peter thought to himself. Momo had been avoiding Peter since what happened at the mall and figured it was about how he broke the law to fight Doc Ock.

"Just...why exactly did you fight him?" Momo asked.

"You mean Kaminari when he was messing with me cause I couldn't read the menu in the bakery? Because we all know there was only one victor." Peter quipped. Momo rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Not that. You know what I meant."

"Because people would've gotten hurt if I didn't." Peter snapped back. Momo looked at him, surprised at his response and how he said it.

"But you broke the law. Plus a pro would've come and-"

"And fought the villains after who knows how many people they would've hurt. I'm well aware of that."

Momo frowned. They both stopped in front of the classroom. "I'm just saying that you can't do something like that again. Not if you want to stay at this school."

"Momo, my code goes much deeper than breaking a law. If it means I gotta go back to New York because I saved someone, so be it." Peter said as he walked into the classroom. Momo stood outside, processing what Peter said.

When Peter walked in, he sat down at his seat and started to really think back to the mall. Mostly at how Doc Ock figured out he was in Japan.

 _"If Doc Ock knows I'm here, who knows how many people in my rogues gallery know I'm here too"_ Peter thought to himself. Everyone started getting into the class and sat down. Kaminari started speaking to Peter.

"You alright Pete?" Kaminari asked.

"If you're gonna bring up what happened at the mall, please don't continue." Peter said.

"I actually wanted to thank you. You know, for not letting me fall to death." Kaminari said. Peter smirked and rolled his eyes.

"You're just lucky I let the menu reading go, cause it would've been a totally different story otherwise." Peter quipped. The two of them continued to joke around until they saw Bakugo coming towards them. He purposely knocked Peter's books off the table and looked at the both of them.

"You should be careful there bug." Bakugo said.

" _Where have I heard that nickname before? Oh yeah, from every villain I've ever come up against."_ Peter thought to himself as he leaned out of his seat to pick up the books.

Bakugo then turned his attention to Kaminari, who was currently staring at him.

"The hell you staring at Sparky?" Bakugo asked.

Kaminari smirked. "You know, we've only known each other for a few days, so it's telling that your personality is the same as steaming crap."

Peter struggled not to laugh as he continued to pick up his books. Bakugo was heated, but couldn't do anything as Mr. Aizawa just walked into the class. Peter put his books back on the table as Aizawa started to speak.

"Good morning class." Aizawa started. "Hope you all have been practicing both physically and mentally for today."

 _"Meaning?"_ Peter thought to himself.

"Because we're going to have a training session today after lunch." Aizawa said. The whole room, expect a select few of kids (including Peter), were cheering until Aizawa's eyes started glowing. The same way when he restricted Bakugo during the first day.

"However, I won't be covering this session today. This will fall on another hero you all might (see what I did there? I'll shut up now) be familiar with." Aizawa said. "That is all." As if out of nowhere, Aizawa crawled into a sleeping bag and laid down behind the podium of the classroom. Everyone immediately turned to each other to figure out who the mystery hero was.

"Who do you guys think it is?" Kaminari asked, while turning to Jiro and Peter. "I just hope it's not someone like Endeavor."

"Maybe it's Mt. Lady." Jiro said. Peter looked at them, as if he was studying them about the people they were talking about. In reality, he has never heard of any of these heroes.

"What about you Pete?" Jiro asked. "Who do you think is going to supervise the training session?"

Peter looked at the both of them and rubbed his neck while giving a nervous smile. "Funny. I..don't know any of the heroes here in Japan."

Jiro sighed, as if Peter disappointed her with his answer. "Figures. You've only been here for like what, 4 days?" Peter nodded.

"Go easy on him Jiro. Hasn't been much happening lately that he gets to see any heroes in action." Kaminari said. "Or, you know, partake in the hero-ing."

"Look I don't care if it's illegal. If someone needs a hero's help, I'm not going to sit there idle and not do anything." Petty said, bluntly. Both Kaminari and Jiro were caught by surprise by his response.

"I-I didn't mean it like..."

Peter sighed. "I know you didn't mean it like that Kaminari. But something happened a long time ago that I can't go into detail about that made me like this. I just can't let anybody down, whether I know them or not." The bell rung and Peter was one of the first people to get up and leave the classroom. Both Kaminari and Jiro looked at each, dumbstruck about what just happened.

"You think it was something personal?" Kaminari asked.

"About what you said?" Jiro asked.

"No. What Peter's deal is. Why he's acting like that. Think something happened to his family that he's acting like that?"

Jiro thought about it. "I don't know. But even if it is, we shouldn't pry it out of him. He'll tell us about it if he's comfortable with it and if not, we won't know."

"Maybe you're right." Kaminari said. "It's just...after the mall, he's been quiet about."

"He did fight a villain. One he knew too." Jiro said as they both started getting ready to go to their next class.

"Yeah." Kaminari said. He got his stuff together and walked with Jiro as they continued to talk. Little they knew, Bakugo had been eavesdropping on their conversation.

 _"So that Parker kid was the one who fought that Villain a few days ago huh? Now he's going to be my number one target."_ Bakugo thought to himself with a sadistic smile.

 **Elsewhere in Japan**

"With all do respect Doc. There's no reason to be all the way out here." Shocker said. He was currently talking to Doc Ock and the rest of the Sinister Six.

"We all hate the bug, but why Japan, where there's even more heroes to deal with?" Electro said.

"That's the point. With more heroes to fight, we increase the chance of bringing out the web head." Doc Ock said. "More heroes we hurt, the more tempted the arachnid is going to feel to stop us."

"That's all good, but how are we supposed to take down these heroes?" Rhino asked. "We're basically fresh meat for them. They fight people like us every day."

"That's where our new friends come in." Doc Ock said, as 4 shadowy figures come out and reveal themselves.

"Gentlemen, and Rhino." Doc Ock said, as Rhino took offense to the insult. "Our new friends, the League of Villains"

 ** _This took longer than I thought. Mostly because I was 1) Writing this chapter along with my final chapters to my other fanfic A Spiders Mark, and that took time. And 2) I was going to write in the Battle trial/ that one arc when Bakugo destroyed Deku's costume, but I decided to switch that to a different chapter as I figure out how to add Peter into it as now it's uneven. But until that time, take it easy and have a good day/night/whatever time of day you're reading this._**


	5. Start of a Hero Pt 1

**_Well, after procrastinating and not doing any form of work for school this whole week, I'm about ready to be on my BS until Spring Break. Until then, enjoy._**

 **Lunchtime**

While everyone was still trying to figure out who the Hero teaching the Training session was going to be, Peter was trying to figure out where his suit was. He was wondering how long it would be until he got his suit back. While it felt nice to have a break from being thrown around like a wet paper bag and getting shot at, Peter quickly found out that he had almost nothing to do in his free time. After he finished his homework, it was basically either listen to music or wonder how he got to this point in his life. He preferred not to do the latter.

Once Peter got his food, he sat down at the same table he sat at the first day. He started eating and after a few minutes, his head was hit by a elbow.

"Oops. Sorry, didn't mean to hit you." Peter turned around to the voice, but didn't see any arms, legs, or a head. Only floating clothes.

 _"This class gets weirder and weirder by the day."_ Peter thought to himself. "It's fine...Why is it that you're just a shirt and skirt?"

"Oh, that's my quirk. Well...not the floating clothes, but my quirk is invisibility." The invisible girl said. "I'm Toru"

"Peter."

"So what's your quirk?" Toru asked.

"Uh...gist of it is I basically can do whatever a Spider can."

"Cool!" Toru said cheerfully. Peter could tell from her voice, seeing as if she made a facial expression it would be impossible to tell what it was.

While the two of them were talking, Jiro, Kaminari, and Momo all started walking towards the table. Toru saw them and waved them down. They now were all sitting down at the table.

"So, who do you guys think will teach the training lesson?" Toru asked.

"Well me and Kaminari are still arguing about it, but I think it's All-Might." Jiro said. Kaminari smirked as he ate.

"It's too obvious to be All-Might. For all we know, it could be Present Mic." Kaminari said. Both him and Jiro shot each other a death glare, meaning they still couldn't come to an agreement.

"I think the prefect teacher capable of supervising our first training session would be All-Might." Momo said, in her usual formal tone.

"Guess we'll find out when it starts." Peter said.

 **2 Hours Later.**

Everyone was excited as soon there first training session was about to start. They all waited for the instructor to come in while they were in their homeroom class. While they were waiting, Jiro was filling in Peter on all the popular heroes in Japan while he told her about the famous heroes in New York.

"And basically that's the short version of the reason the Avengers exist." Peter said. Seeing as everyone was talking to each other and standing up, Peter and Jiro decided to sit at some seats in the back of the classroom.

"Wow." Jiro said amazed. "And you said they stopped an alien invasion in New York?"

"One year before I got my Spider powers." Peter said. He was wondering where Kaminari was, but saw him talking to Mina.

"That's...honestly awesome." Jiro said as she twirled one of her headphone jacks around her finger. "And you wanted to be an Avenger?"

"More than anything, when I first got my powers." Peter said. "The young 15 year old kid with Spider powers wanting to join the Avengers. Sounded cool when I first didn't know what to do with them, but I knew they wouldn't be out looking for me, and at the time I didn't want to go looking for them, seeing as being public with my powers would guarantee anyone I knew would get hurt."

"Wearing a mask can only do so much." Jiro said.

"I know. But when I put on the mask, it feels like I'm a different person. Like I'm not Peter Parker. It felt wonderful the first time I fought crime wearing it." Peter said. Jiro was about to say something when they heard a voice outside the class.

"Don't worry, I am..." The voice said. The door opened and everyone saw a man with blonde hair and a cape, with a big smile, leaning into the classroom.

"...walking through the door like a normal person." The man said, not breaking the smile.

"ALL-MIGHT!" The class said in unison. Although Peter could here Deku's voice more clearer than everyone else when they said All-Might.

" _Possible fanboy syndrome. Been there, done that"_ Peter thought back to when he wanted to be like Tony Stark. And when he was saved by him when he was a child. Good times.

"And I'm going to be the one supervising the training session today, but that's not all." All-Might said. Everyone waited in anticipation for the rest of the statement.

"You all get to wear your Hero costumes." Everyone in the class was excited once again. Even Peter, who was mostly quiet in the background.

 _"Maybe I can get used to this..."_

"But before that, is Peter Parker here?" All-Might asked.

 _"Just had to open the mouth in your head, didn't ya Pete."_

"Yeah, I'm here." Peter said, raising his hand. All-Might turned his attention to him, still not breaking the smile. It was getting weird with the smile to Peter.

"Everyone, go to the locker rooms and change into your costumes." All-Might said. Everyone got up and left, but Jiro and Kaminari were both reluctant to leave the class until the amount of kids leaving forced them to leave.

"There was a...miscommunication with your outfit between the company shipping it and Tony Stark." All-Might said.

 _"This sounds like its about to be grea news."_ Peter thought.

"Tony sent in his version of your suit. Just want to know if it's alright with you."

"As long as I can still use my powers in it and it covers my face, it's usable." Peter said. He got up from his seat and started walking out the class, towards the locker room. He heard All-Might say "I look forward to seeing you perform today." before he was completely out of the class.

Once Peter got to the locker room, he looked around for his outfit. He saw a box labeled _"For Pete, By Stark. P.S You're welcome."_ He opened the box and saw Starks redesign was completely different from his original costume. Instead of his onesie design outfit, Stark had made his outfit simple, and gave it a street look. It was a hoodie with his classic red and blue combo with the black web design and his Spider logo. He also had black fingerless gloves, dark blue jeans, black and white knee pads, and red and white shin high boots. The only part he had a problem with was the half mask and the googles that replaced his mask, but he had a back up just in case. (The whole outfit is based on the cover of this fanfic, but if you want the full picture, search up Spider-Man Street outfit.)

 **30 minutes later.**

Even with the new design, Peter had to admit that the outfit looked cool. Plus, it felt light and comfortable, perfect for his swinging and jumping around. He walked out the locker room and regroup with everyone outside the school. Everyone was commenting on each other's outfit designs. Peter went to the only three people he knew and hoped they weren't trying to one up another.

"Well, look who came out of a comic page." Kaminari said, commenting on Peter's outfit.

"And look who looks like they just got done shopping in the male section of Hot Topic." Peter retorted back. It got a laugh out of Jiro and a chuckle from Momo. Peter then turned his attention to Momo, which he immediately regretted as her outfit was a bit...revealing.

"Um, Momo...don't take this the wrong way, but why is your outfit the equivalent of a bathing suit?" Peter asked. He was glad he was wearing the half mask, as he was kind of blushing under it.

Momo looked at Peter confused for a second, then looked down at herself and saw what he meant. "Oh, I never told any of you my quirk." Peter prepared himself for her response. "I can turn the lipids in my body into any object I can think of, as long as I understand its molecular structure."

"So basically, a walking 3D printer?" Peter quipped. The face Momo made was as if Peter disregarded the whole summary she gave.

"And last but not least..." Peter turned his attention to Jiro. "Pretty much the equivalent of wearing a sun dress to war." There wasn't anything wrong with Jiro's outfit, it was just that like Kaminari, it was too simple. Everyone else either had a more unique design choice for their outfits or their quirk worked in tune with their outfit. With the three of them, it looked like they just got whatever they could out of their closet.

Jiro went from a plain face to looking pissed off. "And your outfit's better than mine because?"

"Well, it's not." Peter said. "I just have a tendency to have a bit of a motormouth when I suit up."

"That much was obvious..." Kaminari muttered.

"Heard that." Peter said. Everyone then started to turn their attention to All-Might as he started to speak.

"Now everyone, I know you are all excited to get this on with. So now, I'll tell you the first two teams going." All-Might said.

"Peter, Midoriya, and Uraraka, The Hero team. You three will be against Bakugo and Iida." All-Might said. Peter was less than thrilled to be going against Bakugo. Add to that he was going in with Midoriya, who's power he hasn't seen yet and who Bakugo hates with a passion, and Uraraka, who's ability was making things float.

"Will the villain team step forward into the building first?" The building All-Might was talking about was an old office building on the school campus, used in training sessions like now. While Bakugo and Iida were walking into the building, Peter saw Bakugo make a neck slice gesture to Midoriya, which had it terrified of going in there. Peter decided to calm him down.

"You alright Midoriya?" Peter asked.

Midoriya turned around nervously. His costume was light blue and kinda of took inspiration from All-Might's look. "Uh...not really."

"Bakugo shook your confidence?"

Midoriya nodded. Peter put one hand on Midoriya's shoulder and looked at him.

"Look, no matter what happens in there, whether we win or lose, I got your back." Peter said confidently. He saw that his words cheered up Midoriya a bit and saw a light smile under his mask.

"Thanks Peter." Midoriya said. Uraraka walked to both of them.

"Guys, we're up." Uraraka said. Peter turned around to Momo, Kaminari, and Jiro. Jiro and Momo were smiling, as if giving an indirect thumbs up while Kaminari kept it simple and actually gave two thumbs up. Peter smiled under his mask and turned around and walked into the building, determined to show what he was made of.

 ** _Annnd that's the end of this chapter. I know, I know. Not a lot of action yet, but next chapter definitely will have some, and hopefully you guys are ok with the costume design of Peter instead of his classic suit. He is an underdog hero and in a high school for heroes, so it would be fitting that his outfit is pretty bare bones. But anyways, hope you guys enjoyed and until next time._**


	6. Start of a Hero Pt2

**_This was a little late, I admit, but better late than never. Enjoy._**

 **Training Building**

Peter never considered himself the team player. Mostly because he was a one man solo act, with him taking all the infamy from good old JJ whenever he saved New York from any one of his rogues gallery. So now that he had to work with two people that didn't even talk to him, not even mentioning that Bakugo is on the enemy team, made it to where Peter really wondered if becoming an avenger was worth the trouble.

Deku and Uraraka were both walking while Peter was crawling on the ceiling. The whole class, plus All-Might, had surveillance of both teams. Peter saw a few of the cameras while crawling, and figured he might as well give his class a show.

He shot a web line and used it to descend towards the ground upside down. "No explosions yet, we didn't get threatened with death, and we're still in one piece. Maybe he chickened out." Peter quipped. Back in the surveillance room, a few students laughed, including Kirishima and Kaminari.

"Doesn't seem like him to not be yelling by now." Kirishima said. Kaminari nodded in agreement while Momo studied every moment she could.

"Granted, we haven't seen how either one of them fight yet, but it's not in Peter's best interest to push his luck with his mouth." Momo said.

Peter looked around, but still no sign of Iida or Bakugo. "Hey Deku, see any-"

An explosion came from behind Peter as his Spider senses started tingling. He looked back to see that Deku was caught in one of Bakugo's explosions. Peter shot two web-lines and pulled Deku and Uraraka away from the explosion. They quickly got up as Peter landed on the floor.

"Who got short fuse angry?" Peter said. Bakugo emerged from the smoke and gave a cold, dead stare at Deku.

"Hope you don't plan on running Deku." Bakugo said.

 _"Uh oh."_ Jiro and Kaminari both thought. They've already seen Peter fight, and they knew how Bakugo's attitude is. Combined together, it was a recipe for disaster.

Bakugo was now facing a 3-on-1 situation. He knew all three together would make this whole thing end quickly, but he wanted, needed to prove that he was better than Deku. He ignored Peter and Uraraka and charged straight for Deku.

" _I'm gonna regret this."_ Peter thought as he shot a web at Bakugo's face. He stopped and struggled to take off the webbing while cursing and screaming, although it was muffled.

"You two, go ahead and find Iida." Peter said. He knew Bakugo and Deku had some type of history, one with hate and the other with admiration. And even though Pete was going against the same advice he gave Deku earlier, Bakugo seemed like he wanted to seriously hurt Deku from the way he teared up half of his outfit in the first 5 minutes.

"But what about-" Uraraka said.

"Just go." Uraraka hesitantly nodded her head and ran the opposite direction. Deku turned to run, but stopped and yelled at Bakugo.

"I'm not going to be the worthless 'Deku' you always pushed around, but the 'Deku' who never gives up." And with that, Deku was gone. Peter smiled under his mask as Deku said those words. It probably didn't do anything to Bakugo, expect piss him off more, but Deku stood up for himself.

All-Might looked at the screens and heard every word Deku said. He kept his smile and thought " _Even though you ran away, I'm proud you stood up for yourself."_

Bakugo ripped off the webbing and now, looked even more angry towards Peter. "You're gonna regret doing that."

"Please, I fought 6 villains with different powers at once and still won...maybe after I mended a broken hand...but you got nothing on them." Peter purposely tried to get Bakugo as upset as possible. He knew that rage was the best way to get someone to mess up. He was right, as Bakugo ran towards him and swung his hand, missing Peter but still exploding close enough to throw Peter off balance. He caught himself by sticking onto a wall.

 _"He's powerful, I'll give him that. But I need to figure out a way to immobilize him. And without getting blown up."_ Peter shot a web-line towards Bakugo and tried to punch him, but Bakugo caught his arm and used the monument to throw Peter.

"You're not..." Bakugo said before throwing Peter down on his back. "BETTER THAN ME." Peter felt immediate and immense pain throughout his back, but it wasn't enough to keep him down. The force from the throw made him bounce up from the floor, so he returned the favor and grabbed Bakugo's arm, fixed his position, and threw Bakugo down the hallway. He shot a web line towards him and kicked him in the chest.

The rest of the class looked in shock at the fight between the two. Momo was the first to speak.

"You need to stop the fight All-Might. Neither one of them is holding back. They could seriously injure each other."

"Yeah. Plus the way Bakugo used Peter's monument to throw him shows he's Uber talented. I hate it." Kaminari said. Jiro pricked him with one of her jacks, which got a small yelp in response.

"At least Peter's fighting him like a man. Plus he made sure Midoriya and Uraraka focused on the whole reason we're doing this training session." Kirishima added. All-Might took all these comments into consideration as he continued watching the two boys fight.

Bakugo struggled to get up after the kick, while Peter was wondering why he wouldn't give up.

"Stay down...please?" Peter quipped. Bakugo got mad, enough to ignore the pain and stand straight up. Peter was getting ready to charge at him, when he saw Bakugo put a hand on his gauntlet. He saw that his finger was on a pin on the side of it. Seeing as it was in the shape of a grenade, Peter knew kitties and rainbows weren't going to fly out of it.

 _"Bakugo, stop! That blast would kill him!"_ All-Might yelled over the microphone in the building.

"He'll be fine, so long as he dodges!" Was Bakugo's response as he pulled the pin. Peter saw the flames of the explosion leave the gauntlet and raced towards him. It didn't matter which way he moved, or if he went to the ceiling. There was no escaping the explosion coming his way.

 _"Shit."_ Peter thought as he braced for impact. The force of the explosion threw him back. It also broke one lens of his goggles, burnt part of his hoodie, and made him land to where it broke his hand. Peter winced in pain, but webbed his hand instead of stopping.

"This is supposed to be a class!" Kirishima exclaimed. Everyone started to get tense from seeing Peter and Bakugo fight, especially All-Might.

 _"I should stop the training session, but Deku and Uraraka are still trying to get past Iida."_ All-Might thought. He knew that Bakugo needed to be confronted after all was said and done, but for right now he had to make sure neither one of them would get seriously injured.

Peter slowly got up, as the pain in his right hand was near unbearable. He didn't know why he didn't stop the fight, or why he didn't just go with Deku and Uraraka. But he had to do something about the situation right now, and fast.

Bakugo smiled mischievously. "Told All-Might you would be fine."

"You're insane." Peter said. Bakugo then immediately took notice of Peter's webbed hand. He let of a small explosion in the palm of his hand.

"Then let's finish this."

"Agreed." Peter said. Bakugo charged at him, but he went under while shooting two webs at one of his gauntlets. He pulled while sliding under Bakugo, forcing not only him to fall, but his gauntlet to come off as well. Bakugo was confused, good enough for Peter. He put the gauntlet on his arm that didn't have the broken hand and pointed it at Bakugo.

"Deku, are you and Uraraka at the bomb?" Peter asked. While Peter was fighting Bakugo, Uraraka and Deku had to deal with Iida constantly moving the bomb.

"Yeah, but Iida's guarding it tight. We can't grab it." Deku said.

"Tell Uraraka to make herself float. And hold on to something." Peter said. Deku did what Peter told him and carried out the request. Peter looked at Bakugo getting up and saw the hate in his eyes.

"Couldn't fight me without my own gear?" Bakugo asked.

"You could say that, but I was thinking something different." Peter said. He then pointed the gauntlet above himself and placed his other hand on the pin.

"Bang."

The recoil of the gauntlet caught Peter off guard, but he adjusted to it before it messed up his arm. The explosion carried through several floors, passing the one Peter's team was on, and through the roof.

Seeing the explosion was one thing, but feeling it worried the whole class. Especially Jiro, who was worried about Peter's wellbeing throughout the fight.

 _"He'll be fine Jiro. He's told you worse fights he's been in."_ Jiro told herself.

Peter took off the gauntlet and kneeled down on the floor, exhausted. The pain in his hand didn't go away, but at least he carried out his plan. Now he had to rely on luck.

"You-you BASTARD!" Bakugo yelled. He charged at Peter one final time when they both heard a voice over the speakers in the building.

 _"Team Midoriya has retrieved the bomb."_ All-Might announced. Peter smiled under his mask, as now this was over. He then collapsed onto the floor and fainted.

Everyone looked in shock as Peter fainted. They thought this would just be a fun training session, as if they were being competitive in a gym class. The way everything turned out, it would be a while before anyone would either be on a team with Bakugo or Peter willingly.

"E-everyone return to home room. We'll continue training...another day." All-Might said hesitantly. Jiro, Kaminari, Momo, And Kirishima could hear the slight hesitation, but decided to not question it for now. Well, everyone expect Kirishima.

"We can't just ignore what happened. Peter almost got killed!" Kirishima said. All-Might turned around to Kirishima, still not breaking his smile.

"Don't worry Young Kirishima. He'll be fine. And I'll be sure to talk to Bakugo." All-Might said. Not contempt with his answer, but not wanting to press further, Kirishima reluctantly turned around and went with the rest of his class to their home room while All-Might went to take Peter to the nurse's office. On the way back, he started talking to Kaminari.

"Bakugo went kind of beserk back there, don't you think?" Kirishima asked.

"You mean more than usual?" Kaminari responsed.

"I mean like he was extremely pissed off. Not at Peter, but something else. And whatever it was, Peter got the worst of it." Kirishima said. Kaminari nodded in agreement.

Jiro was the only one walking by herself behind everyone. She was worried about Peter because of the 1-on-1 he had with Bakugo, but also for another reason she couldn't put her finger on.

 _"You're just being paranoid Jiro. No reason to be worried."_ Jiro thought to herself while also thinking about the stories Peter told her. About how everyone he's ever put in prison has came out after Spider-Man with a vengeance. _"Is there?"_

 **2 Hours Later**

Peter woke up to bright, fluorescent lights hitting his face. He covered his eyes with his hand, only to notice that his hand was now wrapped in gauze instead of his webs. He also realized he was in a hospital bed, but looked outside and saw that he was still in the general area of the training grounds.

"How are you feeling Young Man?" A voice called out. Peter looked to the source of the voice and saw a skinny guy, almost as if he was anorexic, who had blonde hair and a suit on.

"All-Might?" Peter asked.

All-Might sighed. "Yes, it's me. In my actual state."

"But before the training session, you looked like you could bench press a train." Peter quipped. All-Might chuckled a bit.

"I won't bore you with all the details, but I can only be in the form you saw me in for a few hours a day. By the time I brought you up here, I started running out of energy to keep up my form. I took a gamble staying here to make sure you were alright."

"Because no one else knows about your form changing?" Peter asked.

"Only the staff know that. None of the students know. Except you." All-Might had to catch himself before he mentioned that Midoriya knew about his secret. He knew it would bring up more questions than he could answer.

"Well, I won't tell anyone about your...what would you call it, a weakness, allergy, disease?" Peter half quipped and was half serious. All-Might sighed at his attempt at humor and smiled.

"Weakness is fine. You can go now, it's nearing the end of the day." All-Might started to leave. "Also, your whole class wanted to me to give them updates to see if you were alright. You may want to pop in and surprise them before they all leave." And with that, All-Might left.

Peter smiled as he sat up on the bed he was laying on. _"They actually cared about me."_ Peter thought. He stood up at and changed from his costume to his school clothes, careful to not hurt his hand even more. He left the nurse's room and searched for his classroom door. He opened it and was met with mixed reactions, half were happy to see him, and half were concerned he was even walking properly.

"Ribbit. Shouldn't you be resting right now Peter?" Tsuyu asked. Peter cracked a smile and responded.

"Well I mean I should...I'm not...but I probably should." Peter got a few worried chuckles from different students in the class.

"We're just glad you're ok Peter." Momo said from the back of the class.

"Agreed." Todoroki responded.

"Yeah. Plus you got to show up Bakugo. He was livid when he had to go see the principal." Mina added. While it was true Bakugo was angrier than usual since he had to see the principal, it didn't help that the whole 1A class was expressing their feelings towards how he fought Peter.

While everyone was talking to Peter, checking if he was actually fine, the final bell rang for the day. Everyone started heading back to their own houses while Peter slowly walked off the campus. He didn't feel like going out today, on account of the pain in his hand and what happened in the mall. He headed towards the train station when he got stopped by Momo. It looked like she was running on account she was out of breath.

"Momo, if you're about to pass out, please do it when you're not by me so it doesn't look like I caused it." Peter said. Momo rolled her eyes.

"Do you take anything seriously?" Momo asked.

"Feels like I already answered this question, but not really." Peter said. "So why did you run after me?"

"Mr. Aizawa asked me to ask you if you wanted me to tutor you in Japanese?"

Peter thought about it. He was smart, sure but Japanese wasn't like Math or Science. It was a whole other language he would have to learn, plus study, plus do other work in other classes, plus the whole hero-in-training setup. Peter has more cons than pros.

"I...don't really know Momo. Seems like it would be a stress overload."

"Rather walk around the city, not knowing what half the signs say?"

Peter chuckled. "You got a point. I'll do it, on one condition."

"Name it." Momo said excitedly.

"On any occasion I choose, you have to do me a favor." Peter said. Momo looked at him in confusion.

"That's it?"

"You rather give me money whenever I ask?" The silence coming from Momo answered his question. "I didn't think so. Besides, it's not like I'm gonna ask anything crazy."

"I hope not. You're heading home?"

"Probably. Might swing around the city to get more used to it. Hopefully it'll be like my second New York." Peter said smiling while walking away.

"When you say swinging, you mean literally, or are you just messing with me?" Momo asked.

"See you Monday." Peter said waving his hand while walking forward.

" _He's messing with me."_ Momo thought to herself.

 **An hour later.**

Peter had dropped his stuff off at his apartment, and had also changed his clothes to something more casual. That didn't stop him from taking his mask and wearing it like a beanie. He had a hoodie on, which helped conceal the hoodie itself.

He spent the last hour swinging around the busy city of Japan. He went skyscraper to skyscraper, each time testing how fast he could shoot a web line before he became a street pizza. He stuck to the side of another building and looked around.

 _"Miss New York. The way people shouted in joy or anger at me, how I smelled Sal's pizza restaurant for a second while I was swinging, how I used to take pictures with fans and kids. Now, I'm some nobody. Kinda like how I was before my powers."_ Peter monologued to himself. While he didn't have much reason to complain about Japan, he didn't grow up there. New York was where the soul was, where he thrived. Out here, he was out of his element.

He broke away from his self reflection when he saw the figure of a girl in a alleyway, kneeling on the ground. He decided to swing over to see what it was about. He stuck to the wall near her, his mask still on while looking down at her.

"You do know you're in a dark alleyway by yourself right? This is how most kidnapping scenarios start." Peter quipped. The girl had her blonde hair into two messy buns, wore a tan school sweater, although Peter couldn't tell what school it could've been, a skirt, knee high socks and school shoes. She didn't respond to what he said, but Peter noticed that she was pre-occupied by something. It prompted him to crawl along the wall.

" _Please don't be crazy, please don't be crazy, please don't be crazy."_ Peter repeated in his head. When he saw that the girl was kneeling in front of a dead body that had a massive blood stain on the wall above where it was, his worst fear came true. He was about to fight a psychotic school girl.

"Please tell me you didn't kill-" Peter was cut off by his Spider senses going off. He dodged a knife being thrown at him by jumping off the wall, right behind the girl. She turned around to slash him, but was only able to slash one of his lenses. He backed away a bit, noticing the color difference between the way he saw through the lenses and his naked eye. The girl started to speak.

"Hmm. Seems like I killed this guy too quickly. I only wanted a little blood." The girl said.

 _"Wanted blood? She a vampire or something?"_ Peter thought to himself.

"Oh well." The girl said as she pointed her knife at Peter.

 _"You'll do just fine."_

 _ **And with that, we're done with chapter 5. I decided to change the way I upload chapters in my stories cause if I don't, I'm going to collapse under stress. So from now on I'm going to upload chapters every 2 weeks instead of every week. That also means I can increase the length of my chapters since it's more time to polish it and make it make sense. Anyways, hope you all have a good day and until next time.**_


	7. Confusion, Headaches, and more Confusion

**_Now that I'm 100%_ _done with my first story, A Spider's Mark, I can put more focus into this story. And so far, you all really enjoy this one, so I'll stop talking and let y'all read now._**

 **Alleyway**

" _You'll do just fine."_ The way this girl said that sentence not only creeped out Peter, but scared him a bit. It didn't help that this girl waving the knife was so cheerful that she was blushing.

" _Craziness Meter: All the way full."_ Peter thought. The girl lunged at his face again, but was only able to make a tear in it. Peter needed to figure something out before his face got exposed, but knowing she had knives to throw discouraged him from swinging around. He decided on an alternative that worked 0% of the time: talking.

"So blondie, why did you kill that guy?" Peter asked while keeping the girl at a distance.

"I didn't mean to kill him. I just wanted some of his blood. He kept struggling, so I accidentally stabbed him."

"Well, any sane person would come to the logical conclusion that unless you were a doctor, his blood was supposed to stay inside of him." Peter quipped. The girl smiled at his response. So far, it seemed like crazy knife girl was getting the upper hand.

"I just realized something!"

"You should turn yourself in?"

The girl near ignored Peter as she lit up. She put her hands on her cheek, with the side of the handle pressed against her cheeks. "We don't know each other's names!"

Peter at this point was just half tempted to go back home. Not to his apartment, but all the way back to New York, due to how weird his 2nd villain in Japan was.

"I'll go first, I'm Himiko Toga."

Peter decided to go against his better nature and shot a web line to a building. He looked back at Toga and responded "And I'm leaving." He pulled on the webbing and started swinging again. Toga looked up at him as he left.

"Rude." Toga said. "But now I can see if he had what Tomura was looking for." Toga opened the suitcase the guy was holding and saw the inside only had a cracked vial with nothing in it.

" _Dammmmnniiiittt"_ Toga whined in her head. _"Tomura is gonna kill me."_ She knew it was still in there before that guy came and distracted her. Determined to find out where her "objective" was, she followed the web lines as best she could.

 **Peter's apartment.**

During the swinging back home, he felt himself getting a bit sick. He didn't know why, but had a feeling that all those backflips on a empty stomach was a bad idea now. Once he landed on the window to his apartment, he opened it and changed into his pajamas. He felt like crap and didn't have anything to cure it expect for water and pills for migraines. He took the pills, and struggled to drink the water without spilling it. It wasn't working.

His body started to ache, and with that came rage. He was panicking in his own apartment and turned around and kicked a chair down. A minute later, loud music started playing across the hall. Normally, Peter would ignore it because he could sleep through it, but for some reason, Peter's ears were ringing as if he was about to go deaf. He quickly covered his ears as he went to his neighbor's door. He banged on it, careful to not accidentally break the door when his neighbor came out.

"Hey, I know you probably don't understand me, but can you keep the music down please?" Peter said. He hated it, as it made him sound like a old man.

The neighbor scoffed and looked at Peter. _"You just moved in here yesterday and already at my door. What do you want?"_ The man said in Japanese. He was about to close the door when he saw Peter grab the frame of his door. He looked down at the floor. When he rose, the neighbor saw a face that wasn't human. He recoiled in terror, almost falling down as he said in Japanese. " _I'm sorry, I'm sorry."_ Theneighborlocked his door and kept his music off the rest of the night.

Peter went back into his apartment, and felt a bit better somehow. He decided not to jinx anything and went to bed early. He fell asleep when he suddenly woke up in a dream. He was looking at himself, but almost in a near future. He was standing above the same girl he saw today, Toga. She was backing away in fear of him.

"Wh-What are you?" Toga said. Peter put his hand on her shoulder as a black substance began to form over his body until a monster was standing y'all over Toga. The monster showed half of Peter's face and it's own face as it spoke.

 _"We, are Venom."_

 **Following morning**

Peter woke up sweating and breathing deeply. His dream from last night was still playing in his head, and it confused the hell out of him. He hoped he wasn't going crazy as he got up from his bed and walked into his living room, where he saw some stuff knocked over. He figured it was him, with his outburst yesterday but paronia got the better of him and decided to check out the mess that led to his couch.

 _"Please don't be a animal. Or robber. Or both."_ Peter looked over his couch and saw nothing. Relieved, he took a deep breath to calm down, when he backed up into someone, who now had their arm around his neck and a knife against the side of his face.

"Found you!" Peter remembered the voice. It was that girl from last night, Toga. He didn't know how she got in, much less how she followed him for so long.

"H-How did you..."

"Find you?" Toga giggled as she continued. "It was easy, following your webs. It was even easier when I snuck through your open window."

"Ok, I deserve getting robbed for leaving the window open, but why do you got a knife to my face?" Peter asked. He realized that probably wasn't the smartest sentence to ask since she could easily kill him, but she humored him with a response.

"The guy I kneeled over last night, he had something that one of my friends needed."

"Let me guess, your friend is also a baddie and wants to kill innocent people."

"Nobody is innocent. Either way, the thing he needs, you have." Toga said.

"I don't know what it is, but how about this? You let my go and go home, and I'll only tell the police the first half of your name."

"Sorry, not gonna happen...although." Toga said as a smile rose on her face. "Seeing some of your blood would make this trip worthwhile." Toga slowly began to cut down Peter's face as a cut started to form. Before either one of them knew what happened, a force pushed both Toga and Peter away from each other. Toga caught herself before she fell while Peter recoiled in shock of what just happened.

 _"Now eat her head."_ A voice growled. Peter looked around, but couldn't find a body to match, which left one thing. The voice was inside his head.

"Why would I do that?" Peter asked both scared and confused. Toga looked in amazement at what was happening in front of her.

"It's the parasite Tomura was talking about!" Toga said excitedly. Peter turned around to her with the voice still talking.

" _She just tried **to kill** you. Make her suffer."_

"I bet it's talking to you, isn't it? Tomura said it would happen."

Peter, at his breaking point and not knowing what to do, yelled.

"EVERYBODY JUST SHUT UP!"

Both the voice in his head and Toga got quiet. Toga stood up straight as she was thinking about how many times she said Tomura's name without thinking.

"First things first, what the hell is in me?" Peter said, looking at Toga.

"I don't know exactly, but from what I was told, it was a alien that landed here. I was sent to capture it."

"Which involved killing someone, and wearing a school outfit..." Peter said in disbelief.

"Hey, I WAS a student...but decided it was better to be on my own instead of being with people."

Peter rolled his eyes. "Because no one is obsessed with blood like you?"

"No!" Toga said defensively. "It's because everyone thought I was a freak with my quirk."

"Which is?"

"If I ingest someone's blood, I can transform into that person." Toga said. "As you could imagine, it made me the dangerous kid." She stopped to think. "I-I don't even know why I'm telling you this...you're probably gonna to try and get me arrested."

As much as Peter wanted to throw her in jail, it would've came with more questions he wouldn't be able to answer. "Look...I'm pretty sure I'm breaking some kind of rule in nature, but I won't tell anyone anything that happened about yesterday. As long as you tell your friends you couldn't find whatever this "thing" inside me is."

Toga was surprised by his response, and before thinking she gave him a hug.

"Thank you." Toga said.

"Great, now can you release a bit, I can't breathe." Peter said. Toga broke the hug and backed away a bit. She was about to leave when she thought of something.

"What if I live with you?"

Peter stopped working for a second as he processed what she just asked him. He only ever lived with his Aunt and Uncle, but logic would tell him that he was comfortable around them because they weren't murders. With that, Toga was getting too comfortable.

"I don't think that-"

"Cool. I call the couch when I come back." Toga cut Peter off before he could finish his sentence as she left through his window. Confused, Peter went back to his bed before he was interrupted by the voice in his head.

 _"Weird child. Why didn't you eat her?"_

"Ok one, that doesn't sound right. Two, she obviously isn't all there, or is but is hiding it. And three, you still haven't explained what you are."

" _Does it matter?"_

"It does when you're telling me to eat people every 5 minutes." Peter said. The voice in his head has a deep, gravely voice. It reminded Peter of one of those old horror movie monsters that could talk in a sentence.

 _"Fine. For the time we are together, until I'm removed or you die horrifically, I'm Venom."_ Venom said.

"Definitely friendly." Peter quipped. "Mind if I take a nap so I can at least get rid of my new headache?"

Venom didn't respond to his question. "Guess it means yes." Peter went back into his bedroom and locked the door to prevent Toga from coming into his room if she came back. He laid down on his bed when he saw he got a text from Jiro.

" _Me n Kaminari were planning to drag Momo to hangout today. Want 2 tag along?"_ Jiro's way of texting made Peter feel like she either didn't care, or was a secret hipster. He texted back.

 _"Sorry, don't really feel that good today. Besides, I got some catching up to do."_

 ** _And Chapter 7 is done. Sorry for the shorter chapter, mostly this one was to establish a different way of depicting Toga, in a way. Plus, Venom. And seeing how the next few chapters are going to be on the villain attack on the training session, things will get interesting. But before I spoil anything, have a good day._**


	8. Crap Friend, Crap Day

**_Nothing new going on right now, expect Easter and Spring break and my job wanting to make me work from the morning till closing, but y'all didn't come here for that. And with that said, enjoy._**

 **Peter's Apartment. (Monday)**

Peter woke up a bit earlier than usually on Monday. Mostly because of how his new friend, Venom, prevented him from doing a lot of things. For example, getting enough sleep or eating properly. It also didn't help that Toga started actually living with him. She didn't talk about Venom a lot, and refused to tell Peter anything about Tomura. Put all those things together, Peter was stressed out.

He dragged himself to the living room, where Toga was sprawled out on the couch. She was half covered with a blanket while the other half was on the floor. Peter passed her and went to the bathroom to change. Once he was in his usual school outfit, he was ready to head to school, but left Toga a note.

A Hour after Peter left, Toga woke up. She stretched and looked around the apartment for Peter.

"Peter? Peeeeettttttteeerrrr?" Toga called out. She eventually found the note and read it.

 _"To Toga (when you actually wake up),_

 _Seeing as how you basically put yourself in MY apartment, here are some rules:_

 _1) No telling Villains or anyone my identity._

 _2) No telling Villains where this place is._

 _3) No killing the neighbors (as loud as they may be)._

 _4) Don't eat all the food._

 _From, Peter."_

She smiled at the note as she teared it up and went through the fridge.

 **U.A academy.**

Once Peter got to U.A, Venom decided to make himself known to Peter that he was up.

 _"A school for heroes?"_ Venom asked.

"Yup, and it's where I'm going for a while."

" _Do we get to eat someone's head off?"_

"Wha-No." Peter said mortified. "Look if you're gonna reside inside my body, we need some ground rules."

" _Rules?"_ Venom said. " _Way I see it Parker, we can do whatever we want."_

"And that's how people get arrested." Peter said. He was going to continue his conversation with Venom when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around and saw it was Jiro.

"Hey Pete." Jiro said. She was wearing the school uniform, but had on a hoodie with one of her favorite bands on it, and had converse high tops, along with some black leggings. "Who were you talking to?"

Peter tried to play dumb. "Talk? I wasn't talking about anything, to anyone actually." Jiro called his bluff.

"And you talking about something getting you arrested?" Jiro asked.

 _"She's good."_ Venom said.

"Oh that? That-that was just a little pep talk I was giving myself..." Peter said as convincingly as he could.

"But you just said you weren't saying anything." Jiro said. Peter didn't know why Jiro was going so hard to find out what Peter was talking about, but with her and Venom trying to talk to him he had to figure something out.

"Hehe-I just remembered I gotta clean the bathroom, I mean use my locker, I mean-gotta go." Peter said as he sprinted towards the school and away from Jiro.

 _"Weird. And he's definitely hiding something."_ Jiro thought as she continued towards the school.

Peter went straight to the bathroom and checked to see if anyone was in there. When he was sure no one was, he went inside a stall and locked the door.

"Alright, ground rules for staying in my body. One, you can't eat people." Peter started. Venom laughed at what he said and cut him off as he extended from Peter's arm to show his face to Peter.

 _"You rather I feast on you instead. Because if that's the case, your liver will make a tasty snack."_ Peter got worried when he said that, but tried to get on some sort of middle ground with Venom so him and others don't become a 3 star course.

"Isn't there like, actual food that you could eat instead of humans?"

" _Well..."_ Venom started. " _I have been able to live with a full stomach a few days off chocolate..."_

Peter couldn't help but laugh. "Seriously? You wanted to eat people, only to tell me that you can live off chocolate?"

 _"And Tater Tots."_ Venom added.

Peter continued to laugh. "Alright, alright. Tater tots and chocolate and you won't eat anyone for a while?"

" _Yes"_

"Guess its a plan." Peter said. "And can you promise not to make me look crazy during class?"

 _"No promises."_

"Should've expected that, but fine." Peter said as he headed to Aizawa's class.

 **Aizawa's class.**

"Good morning class." Aizawa's tired and uninterested voice made no impact to motivate anyone in the classroom. "Hope you all were taking the weekend to start some training on your own."

 _"You got no idea."_ Peter thought.

"Later today we will be taking a bus to one of the cities most well known Quirk training facilities." Aizawa said. Peter raised his hand and Aizawa called on him. "Peter?"

"I thought we already had the Assessment thing for our quirks. Is this facility supposed to be more of that or training like last week?" Aizawa was impressed that Peter actually had a question instead of a joke or sarcastic remark, and he responded accordingly.

"Glad you asked. When we get to the facility, you'll all be separated into teams based on three factors of everyone's quirk. Agility, Strength, and cooperativeness. Everyone will be split once we get there, so don't think about it too much. Mostly because you have a test right now." Everyone groaned and a few people gave Peter death stares, including Bakugo who still had a score to settle with Peter after the training mishap last week. As the test were given out, Peter realized this was a test on heroic actions, not something like math or science.

 _"How do you grade someone on their ability to save a person?"_ Peter asked himself as he took the test. He struggled to understand how he could possibly get half of the questions right, seeing as they went against every belief Uncle Ben set for him. By the end of class, he had a half empty Test, and a bone to pick with Aizawa.

Peter went up to give in his test as everyone else started leaving the class.

"Aizawa, I gotta talk to you about-"

"The test? And how it isn't right to test you on saving someone?" Aizawa said, not even looking up from Peter's test.

"How did you-"

"Your class isn't the first class I've taught. And trust me, I've taught a lot of classes and expelled a lot of kids."

"For showing signs of becoming villains?" Peter asked.

No."

"Then for what?"

"For doing exactly what you're doing right now." Aizawa said, finally looking up. "I've expelled multiple kids, either didn't have enough potential to waste my time with, or wanted to question the factors that are taken into consideration when someone is saved."

"And you think that if what happens on question 5 of the test "If there is a Mother, Father, Son and Daughter trapped in a burning building, who would you save and who would you let die?" You would let whoever's left die?" Peter said, getting angrier by the second.

"If you think it's possible to save everyone, every time, you won't make it as a hero."

"And if you think I'd let someone's children go parent-less like I did, then you probably don't got the first damn clue of what it means to be a hero." Peter said as he stormed out the class. He walked past both Jiro and Kaminari, who were behind the door listening to the conversation.

"He grew up...without his Mom or Dad?" Jiro asked, looking at Kaminari.

"Well, it's not like we can just go up to him and ask something that personal." Kaminari said.

"I know. But we can't act like we're oblivious to it."

"Think we should just let him cool off for a little bit and ask him when he's calmer." Kaminari said. Jiro nodded her head in agreement as they went to their next class.

 ** _Later in the Day._**

While everyone was changing into their hero costumes and getting ready to go to the new training facility, Peter was still replaying what happened with Aizawa in his head. He knew it wasn't right, what Aizawa was doing, but he wasn't in a position to do anything about it. All he could do was hope that Aizawa wasn't going to add his name into the numerous students he's expelled.

Once Peter changed into his costume from last week, he got on the bus with everyone else in his class. He sat in the back near the window, and a few seconds after that one kid with a scar on his left eye and Momo sat near him.

"Hey Peter." Momo said. Peter still was uncomfortable with Momo's outfit, and today wasn't any different.

"Hey Momo." Peter looked at the kid with the scarred eye. "So who's the dual hair kid?"

"Todoroki" The kid said.

"That's your name?"

"Yes." Todoroki said as he glanced over at Peter

 _"Not much of a talker."_ Venom said. Peter ignored him for the sole fact that he didn't want his whole class to think he was crazy.

A few minutes later, they were at the facility. Outside the sign said U.S.J. Everyone stepped out the bus and were lined up outside the building. A few people got excited when they saw the hero waiting for them outside.

"Thirteen!" A few students yelled. The ones most excited were Uraraka and Deku, but they got excited about any type of hero. Peter leaned over towards Kaminari and asked "What's the deal with Thirteen?"

"Oh Thirteen?"

"No, the ice cream truck." Peter said sarcastically.

"Calm down, calm down. Thirteen's actual appearance is...unknown, but their quirk is a black hole."

"You mean the vortex of space and time that de-atomizes Anything that enters it in space, that's their quirk?" Peter asked, while also nerding out.

"Yeah so I don't know half of what you just said."

"Nevermind." Peter said as he turned his attention back to Thirteen, who just got finished saying why this facility was built.

"How about we walk inside?" Thirteen asked. Everyone followed inside excitedly, expect Peter. His Spider senses was blaring at max, but he couldn't see any danger.

"Your training today is to see how your quirks are used to help and aid people, not just about combat. This facility will help with all aspects of that." Thirteen said proudly. "Shipwrecks, windstorms, landslides, you name it. It'll show us your guys' thinking process and how you deal with complex issues."

 _"Peter, something isn't right about any of this."_ Venom stated.

"For once, I agree." Peter said low enough so no one could hear him.

"So, as far as teams go-" Aizawa said before the lights started flickering. Everyone was confused until Peter turned around and saw why his senses were going off.

"Uh Aizawa? Think we got some of your dropouts coming through." Peter quipped as everyone turned to see what Peter was talking about. A purple portal opened and through it came a hand. It pulled through to reveal another hand covering someone's face.

" _That's Tomura. The guy who wanted me to bond with his power."_ Venom said. Peter was already worried about the amount of villains coming through the portal, but his heart skipped a beat when the last villains to leave were ones he knew.

The Sinister Six.

"Humna, Humna, Humna" Peter repeated. Now all the villains were below Class 1A, in front of the staircase leading to the facility.

"Thirteen, evacuate the students." Aizawa said as he put on his goggles. Thirteen nodded as everyone waited for Thirteen's instructions.

"And Kaminari, get in contact with the school. If the villains got in here without us knowing, I can only assume no one at the school knows either."

Kaminari nodded his head as he pushed his headpiece against his ear and tried to get a hold of the principal. Aizawa jumped off the top of the stairs and proceeded to fight a few villains down below.

"It's no good, can't reach the school." Kaminari stated.

"Alright. Everyone, head for the entrance!" Thirteen said. Everyone ran towards the entrance when all of a sudden, it closed. Everyone was freaking out.

"Damn it!" Thirteen yelled.

"Hey Venom, got any plans?" Peter asked.

 _"Yeah. Land of your feet."_ Venom said.

"Huh?" Peter asked confused, until a portal started forming around his feet. He was teleported from the entrance to the U.S.J facility to above the mountain region. Above being in the air, and falling to the ground with him was Jiro, Momo, and Kaminari. All three of them were yelling while Peter aimed straight for the ground. He shot a web net to catch them before they hit the ground. They landed safely on it, as did Peter.

"What the hell just happened?" Jiro asked, panicked.

"We got separated from our class. And we're...somewhere." Momo said. Everyone looked around to see any signs of where they were, and figured out they were still in the U.S.J building. Currently they were in the mountain region of the building.

"It's no use staying up here. We gotta get to the rest of the class." Peter said. Everyone agreed with him, and got off the web net to look for a way back when they were ambushed by all types of villains.

"I don't think so." One villain said. From what the four of them could tell, his quirk was like Kaminari's, in that he controlled electricity.

"Wow, how long it took you to come up with that?" Peter asked sarcastically. Him, Jiro, Kaminari, and Momo were all back to back with each other, protecting each other's sides so they didn't get surprised attacked.

"Only about as long as it took to find you, bug." Peter recognized the southern voice. From the crowd of villains came out his hometown enemies, The Sinister Six. "Boss man said you had some new friends."

"Sorry, got the wrong Spider-Man. These guys are part of my band." Peter quipped. "Then again, you guys aren't much of friends to begin with."

"Doesn't matter arachnid, we share one common goal." Doc Ock said.

"And what would that be?" Momo spoke up.

"Glad you asked." Doc Ock said as all of the Sinister six spread out with the unknown villains.

 _"We wish to see the bug squashed."_

 _ **So** **Spring Break is over, wack, but on the bright side, new chapter(this one), and I get paid on Friday too, but y'all probably don't care about that one. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and there might possibly be a new story coming out soon. Interesting I know. Keep an eye out for your notifications for the new story, and don't be afraid to share links to my stories either. With that out the way, have a good day.**_


	9. Monster Inside

**_Nothing new to report. Let's get back into the story._**

 **U.S.J Facility.**

Peter and his friends were surrounded. Around all of them were both his villains, The Sinister Six, and villains he's never seen before.

"Guessing we can't just go our separate ways Doc?" Peter asked.

"You know that's not gonna happen Arachnid." Doc Ock coldly responded.

"Fair enough. Let's dance." Peter said as he shot a few webs at Doc Ock and a few other villains. More villains charged at Peter, but Jiro's Jacks plugged into the ground and made a mini earthquake and knocked them off balance. Peter was able to jump onto and stick on a wall.

"Alright, new plan." Spidey started.

"We had one?!" Kaminari asked.

"We eat them all" Venom said. Peter ignored him.

"I'm going put some distance between me and the six stooges, you guys stay here and I'll come back." Spidey said.

"Sounds good. Good luck Pe-, Spidey." Momo said. Luckily she caught herself before she said Peter's name out loud.

Peter nodded his head and shot a web past The Sinister Six. Once he passed them, he turned around and said "Hey Electro! Your mother was a power outlet!" This was more than enough to get the rest of them to start chasing him. He stood next to the edge of the mountain part of the facility as he got ready to jump. He turned around and saw they were all charging towards him. He jumped off the mountain as he began to freefall down, with the only one following him down being Vulture.

"Trying to run, Spiderman?!" Vulture yelled. Peter turned around and shot a web line onto Vulture and tried bringing him down. Vulture got thrown down towards the ground, but recovered before he hit the floor. He was now currently dragging Peter along the floor.

"Nice try, but I've gotten used to your tricks by now!" Vulture exclaimed.

"Is that why you're yelling so much, because it's unnecessary." Peter quipped. He had his feet on the floor, almost skating on the ground, but felt no resistance from the friction.

 _"Is this Venom doing that?"_ Peter thought to himself. He saw a upcoming wall and decided to use it to run up on it and try to jump onto Vulture's back.

 **Mountain Region.**

After Peter left, it was up to Jiro, Momo, and Kaminari to defend themselves against the other villains. Momo instantly created a staff for herself and a sword for Jiro. Kaminari needed a weapon too, but she was planning on creating something for him to use his quirk, but it required time.

"Defend yourselves." Momo said as she got into a fighting stance. A few villains tried attacking them, but Momo and Jiro were able to parry them off and fight back. Kaminari on the other hand, was trying his best not to get hit. After running through multiple villains (without getting hit miraculously), he rejoined with Momo and Jiro.

"Hey Yaoyorozu, this would be a GREAT time to hand me a weapon, please?" Kaminari begged. Jiro rolled her eyes as she blocked off another villain attack on her sword.

"You're the electric guy, right? Just zap them." Jiro said.

"Weren't you paying attention during the Battle trials? I can only discharge electricity. It's not like I can control it. I would end up frying you two by accident."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Momo said sarcastically.

"Look, right now you guys can't count on me. I'm counting on you." Kaminari said. A villain tried to punch him while he was distracted, but he was able to dodge out of the way last second. He moved back and felt a force on his back pushing him forward. Jiro has just kicked him.

"Then in that case, you can be our human stun gun." Jiro said. Kaminari started flying forward to the guy he was trying to avoid.

" _SERIOUSLY!"_ Kaminari screamed in his head as he hit the guy. He activated his quirk on accident, which ended up benefiting him since he was only hitting the villain with electricity, not Momo or Jiro.

"Hey, this is actually working!" Kaminari said excitedly. He stuck up his thumb. "You two can count on me."

 _"Idiot."_ Jiro thought as she smirked a bit. They continued to fight off villains until Momo created a insulated blanket, meaning Kaminari could shock everyone and not hit Jiro or herself. And around this time, Peter came flying on the back of Vulture. He saw Kaminari getting ready to unleash his power.

"Mind if I drop off my personal chauffeur?" Peter asked.

"More the merrier." Kaminari responded. Peter shot two web lines at the ground and attached them to Vulture as he jumped off and landed on a wall. Kaminari then used his power.

"Indiscriminate Discharge 1,300,000 Volts!" Kaminari yelled as electricity began to cover his body and the area around him. He caught multiple villains at once, including Vulture. Peter looked at the scene from above.

 _"Hope he doesn't do that when he's sneezing. Or something like that"_ Peter thought. After a few seconds, Kaminari was done, and almost all the villains were knocked out or running the other direction. Peter landed back on the ground and surveyed the damage. He walked up to the side of the blanket Momo created.

"You two alright in there?" Peter asked.

"Yes, thankfully. I just hope the rest of our class is safe." Momo said. Peter then heard Jiro gasp in shock.

"Momo, your clothes just got super punk." Jiro said. She then covered the frontside of Momo to prevent Peter or Kaminari from seeing Momo exposed.

"Neither of you look in here." Jiro said.

"Aye, Aye Captain." Peter responded. Kaminari, who used too much of his power, was walking around with both his thumbs up, oblivious to everything. After a few minutes, both Momo and Jiro came out of the blanket.

"Well, well. Who woulda thought that you guys would've kicked all their asses without my help." Peter said, smiling under his mask.

"You know you got a tendency of saying things that half the time sound sarcastic and the other half genuine right?" Jiro asked.

"I know. Now let's get off this mountain before my fans start looking for me again." Peter said. They all began to walk until Peter felt a arm around his throat and him being lifted off the ground. Jiro and Momo turned to him while Kaminari was behind them. Apparently one of the Villains Kaminari fried had an electricity quirk, so he absorbed all of Kaminari's energy.

"Staff and Sword down, now! Before your friend here gets turned into Crispy Spider." The Villain said. He held one hand next to Peter's face that was full of electricity in it. Momo and Jiro dropped their weapons and put their hands up.

"Now, I was trying to go for the bubbling idiot over there, but instead I got this guy. Now with this guy right here, he can get me a lot of money from both the Sinister Six group, and the league of Villains. So I think I'll just take him off your kids' hands." The Villain said.

Peter felt something inside him. It was a rising feeling and whatever it was, nothing good was going to happen in the next few minutes. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"He's right." Jiro said. "Besides, with your quirk, you could probably get more money than either one of those two people are going to give you one time." One of Jiro's Jacks were trying to reach for her boot to try and free Peter, but the guy caught on. He threw Peter onto the wall and held him by his neck, which made Jiro stop.

"Think I was born yesterday kid? One more move like that and it's your friend who's gonna pay the price." The Villain said. He turned his attention back to Peter, who was quiet throughout the whole thing.

"Are you even paying attention to anything?" The Villain asked Peter.

No response.

" _Something's not right."_ Jiro thought to herself. She saw the Villain getting more and more frustrated until she saw him reach for Peter's goggles.

"I'm talking to y-" He stopped talking and dropped Peter's goggles. He was in shock of what he saw.

"W-What the hell?" He stuttered. He looked at Peter's eyes, which were pitch black and covering his pupils. A black substance began to form around Peter, starting from his back and covering his chest, legs, and slowly covering his head. With no control over his actions, Peter suddenly had his hand on the Villain's throat as his friends looked in horror. Their friend wasn't there no more. He was replaced by something completely different. The black substance covered his face, hiding under his now black hood. White eyes surfaced as did jagged teeth replacing Peter's face.

It was Venom.

 _"Eyes, Lungs, Pancreas. So many snacks, so little time."_ Venom said. He licked the Villain's mask and turned to Momo, Jiro, and Kaminari. _"I suggest you three look away. This isn't going to be pretty."_ They listened, out of fear for their own lives and turned around. The last thing they heard from the Villain was his screams of pain as Venom tore his head clean off, ate it, and threw the body away from the rest of everyone else. After he was done, Venom retreated back into Peter's body. He was unaware of what just happened.

"What just...why are you guys turned around?" Peter asked. They all hesitated to turn around. Momo was the first to turn around and saw Peter had turned back to normal. Without thinking, she ran to Peter and hugged him tightly. Peter was confused, and was also happy that his mask was hiding the fact he was blushing.

"I thought we lost you to that...monster." Momo said. Jiro and Kaminari turned around at this point and saw Peter's normal self again. They also kept a mental note of Momo hugging Peter. Momo finally realized what she was doing and broke her hug. She smiled nervously and avoided eye contact with Peter.

"Sorry. I was just worried." Momo said.

"It's alright, but can someone tell me what happened that she's worried?" Peter said. As if on que, Venom came out as a tendril again.

 _"I saved you from a...well, lost soul."_ Venom said.

"YOU ATE A FREAKING PERSON'S HEAD!" Kaminari yelled. Peter was dumbfounded. He lost control to Venom, and now he had to live with the fact that his body was used to kill and eat somebody. He started to feel nauseous.

"I think-I need a minute." Peter said, trying his best not to throw up.

 _"You would've been killed."_ Venom said in defense.

"I could've sent a sound wave to stun the guy! You didn't have to take advantage of Peter and use him to eat the guy!" Jiro said.

"I think..." Peter sat down against a wall. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

 _"You'll live."_ Venom said.

"I don't wanna hear another word come out your mouth." Peter said to Venom. Venom, pissed off he was getting told off by a bunch of high schoolers, went back into his residence of inside Peter's body. Everyone looked at Peter. They could tell he was afraid of what he just did.

"Look Pete...it wasn't your fault." Kaminari said. Around this time, they saw in the distance that Pro heroes started showing up. The villains started retreating, including the Sinister Six, albeit without Vulture as they had left him behind.

"Peter..." Momo started. "Let's get back to the rest of our class." She offered her hand out to Peter.

He took it. "Right, right..." He pulled himself up and walked with everyone else back to the class while he tried getting a grip on himself.

 **Villain's Hideout (2 hours after U.S.J assault)**

"That was a shit show if I've ever seen one." Doc Ock said. He was currently talking to Tomura, who wasn't that concerned with anything right now.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Everything is going according to plan." Tomura said. One of Doc Ock's arms slammed down on a table, breaking it.

"Everything is going according to plan? The cursed Arachnid is still alive, one of my team is now under arrest, and for what?"

"We scared them." Tomura said with a sadistic smile. "The students at U.A thought that with Pro heroes as teachers, they were safe. What we did today showed them they aren't safe. Not even behind their Symbol of Peace, All-Might."

"This was just to scare them?!" Doc Ock was furious. "You told me working along side with you, we would get rid of the Arachnid. We would get rid of the heroes. We-"

"You're not paying attention to the bigger picture." Tomura said. "You know that the Spider is connected to U.A somehow, you know he's got friends in there somewhere. You play the long game, and he will be yours to kill soon enough."

Doc Ock considered Tomura's words wisely. He made multiple points, but it still didn't mean he was happy about it. He turned around to leave the room they were in when he spoke up.

"Do you have anyone else that can possibly help us achieve our goals?" Doc Ock asked.

Tomura nodded. "Only the one person that can match All-Might's power and being willing enough to kill a hero that's not worthy to be a hero."

"Who's this person?" Doc Ock asked. Tomura laughed a bit as he scratched his neck violently and smiled.

 _"Stain."_

 ** _With that, here's the end of the 9th chapter. I'm still excited about how this story will turn out. I'm still trying to figure out who would be Peter's love interest in this story. With known characters already, it could either be Jiro, Momo, or Toga. Anyone else would need more time to develop with Peter. But let me stop talking about this before I accidentally spoil something. Hope you all have a good day and until next time._**


	10. Aftermath

**_So I decided to do this, seeing as I still got more stories to tell, but I don't wanna overload myself, I decided that once this story hits the 15 chapter mark I'm going write another story that takes place after A Spider's Mark. And if you didn't see already, I made a new story not related to anything Spiderman (it's a borderlands story). But as for right now, enjoy the chapter._**

 **U.A Academy.**

The aftermath of the attack on the U.A students was horrific. Injured students, Aizawa was almost knocking on death's door, and a dead body with no head, curiosity of Venom. Peter was still trying to take in the fact he killed someone. Even though it wasn't him who killed the guy who took him hostage, it was Venom, it was his body that was used to do it. His friends knew his guilt, as he wasn't his usual quippy self. Everyone was heading back home, as the teachers figured it would be best if the students were with their families. Peter and his friends were walking out of the entrance and started walking down their usual path. Peter was ahead of them as he felt he couldn't be around them at the moment.

"Maybe someone should try talking to him." Kaminari said to Momo and Jiro. They were walking behind him a few feet so he couldn't hear the three of them.

"It wouldn't be wise." Momo said. "Especially after what just happened with...whatever took him over."

"And we do what? Let whatever that monster thing was live freely in him?" Jiro said.

"We can't tell the pros. Who knows what they would do to Peter if they found that out." Kaminari said.

"I say we tell Peter he can rely on us if he needs support. Even with whatever is in him." Momo said. Everyone else nodded in agreement and they walked a bit faster to catch up to Peter. They saw he was eerily quiet from his usual self.

"Hey Pete..." Kaminari started. Peter cut him off.

"Don't..."

"But we just..."

"Just please...not now..." Peter said as he continued walking. His three friends stopped in their tracks as he kept on moving. They were all concerned about Peter, but he made it hard for them to show sympathy when he kept pushing them away.

Frustrated, Kaminari yelled "What is it you're afraid of? The monster in you, or losing us because of it?"

" _Idiot. Why would you say that?"_ Jiro whispered. Peter stopped walking. He turned around slowly, and faced his three friends.

"It's deeper than that Kaminari." Peter said.

"Then tell us. So we can help you." Jiro said. Peter shook his head.

"You can't."

"Why not?" Momo asked. Peter wished she didn't ask that question. He knew that the three of them wouldn't leave him alone until he told them his past. So that's exactly what he did.

"Because I already broke my dead Uncle's promise." Silence fell between all four of them. Jiro, Momo, and Kaminari were all caught off-guard by Peter's statement. They let him continue while they went silent.

"I failed my Uncle twice. First time when I got my powers, I used them in a wrestling match instead of going to study in the library he brought me to." Peter began to tear up at the thought of having to remember what happened that night all over again. He continued. "And now was the second time. When I lost control..."

"That's still not your fault Pete." Kaminari said.

"It is." Peter said as he wiped away the tears. "I acted like a dumbass and instead of listening to the rules of "No hero acts" while in school, I still went against it and now whatever...this is, I'm stuck with it."

"We'll help you to control it." Momo said confidently. Jiro and Kaminari nodded their heads in agreement, which made Peter feel a bit better.

"You guys mean it?" Peter asked.

"Of course." The three of them said in unison. This was enough to get Peter to not only stop crying, but also to get out of his episode of grieving and scared of what _Venom_ did, not him.

"Thanks you guys. I mean it." Peter said smiling. They all walked up to him and started matching his speed.

"Don't mention it." Kaminari said as he put his arm on Peter's shoulder. "Now how about we all get something to eat? I'm starving."

Momo sighed as she knew she would probably have to pay for most, if not all of their food. Jiro rolled her eyes with a smile and Peter snickered a bit.

"It's always food with you, isn't it Kaminari?" Peter asked. Everyone chuckled a bit as their friend was now back to his normal self.

A few hours later.

"Hmmm" Toga said as she messed around with Peter's TV. She was flipping through channels, trying to find something to hold her interest, but couldn't find anything. She slowly started sliding off the couch.

"This is boooorrriinnnggg."

"Then by all means, you could not sleep on my couch." Toga looked up and saw that Peter was at the window, crawling through it.

"I thought you were worried someone would see me or you coming through the window?" Toga questioned.

"Well I come in at night, when there's little to no people walking the streets." Peter said as he stuck himself onto his ceiling. "Besides, when in the 3 days since you moved in have you cared about me?"

Toga smiled a bit as she covered her face with her blanket to hide her blushing. "I always care about cute boys. Especially ones with quirks."

Peter was caught off-guard by this, but already knew what Toga was about. He wasn't about to let his guard down until she proved herself trustworthy. "I would probably be flustered and blushing if I didn't already know you were A) a Villain. And B) what your quirk is about."

"C'mon! I'm not thaaat bad..."

"You threw a knife at me and tried to slash me when we first met!" Peter retorted.

"Ok, when you put it like that, it sounds pretty bad." Toga admitted. "But then how am I supposed to prove to you I'm trustworthy enough that you don't act like I'm a threat?"

"I...didn't think that far ahead yet." Peter said. He was thinking about what could Toga possibly do to prove herself when he remembered what happened today. "Wait, did you hear about what happened at U.S.J today?" He knew it was a risk to tell her that, especially since she still knew a few villains, but it was a risk he had to take.

"I heard about it, but on the news." Toga said. "The League of Villains broke into the school, right?"

"Yeah. You said something about their leader's name. Tomaro, right?" Peter asked, while saying Tomura's name horribly wrong.

"It's Tomura, and yes that's their fancy, emo leader." Toga said. Peter shot a web line and started going down towards the floor upside down, and stopped once he was at eye level with Toga.

"What can you tell me about him?" Peter asked.

"Ever heard of the villain Stain?"

"I've been in Japan for like a month and nothing interesting is happening around here. I haven't heard of any hero or villain that I didn't meet or beat up by the U.S.J thing." Peter said in frustration. Toga rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, Tomura's group is _supposedly_ following Stain's ideology that most Heroes only save people for the money and fame."

"Which I don't agree with, but don't let me stop you."

Toga continued. "Stain will kill any hero he believes isn't a _true_ hero. Any hero that's like All-Might, he will let them kill him."

Peter looked visibly uncomfortable when Toga said that last part. He decided to come back with a smart remark. "You know, for someone who makes it pretty obvious that they're obsessed with blood, you seem to know a lot about these villains."

"You did ask..." Toga said.

"I guess I did." Peter said while chuckling. He finally got off the ceiling and stood on the floor. Toga looked up at him from the couch.

"Does this mean I'm trustworthy know?" Toga asked.

"Well, you told me about Tomura's group, another villain I gotta look out for, and you didn't try to kill me yet..." Peter said thinking. "Guess I can trust you now."

Toga, overcome with joy, jumped up off the couch and hugged Peter in a tight embrace.

"Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou. I won't make you regret this, I promise." Toga said excitedly. Peter managed to hug her back, awkwardly, and blushed a tiny bit.

" _Perhaps she's a bit too excited."_ Venom said.

"Oh no, you do not got a say in this. Especially after what happened today." Peter said angrily. Toga broke the hug in pure confusion.

"Now you're acting crazy..." Toga said. Venom sprung out as a tendril with his face attached and started to argue with Toga.

" _That's rich, coming from a psychopath who gets a hard on at the thought of blood."_ Venom said.

"Way to keep it Pg-13." Peter said sarcastically.

"Hey! That's not true...mostly." Toga said.

" _I call it how I see it..."_

"Oh, so that's why my friends are now afraid of me without admitting it? That's why you just had to EAT someone at the facility, right?" Peter said angrily. Venom turned his attention from Toga to Peter quickly.

" _Let me help you understand something. There is no longer you or I in this situation. Only We. Meaning, WE ate that someone."_ Venom said. Peter shook his head in refusal.

"Your reverse psychology bullshit isn't going to work on me."

" _Fine, don't believe me._ " Venom said. _"But might I say that pissing off the thing living inside your body, big mistake."_ Venom retreated back into Peter's body as Toga looked at him weirdly.

"You alright?" Peter asked. Toga nodded a bit.

"Still getting used to, you know, the thing..." Toga said. "That and fighting the urge to see even a teeny tiny drop of blood." Peter heard in Toga's voice that she sounded a bit sadistic in the last part of her statement.

"You sure I can't get at least a bit of your blood?" Toga asked, pouting.

" _There it is. The sadistic part of Toga I was starting to miss."_ Peter thought sarcastically. (Yes it's a thing. You know you've done it before.)

"Gonna have to say no, although I give you props for trying to get me to change my mind of being a blood donor." Peter quipped. He turned around to head towards his room when he got a text message from Jiro. He looked at it and saw it read:

" _Momo asked me to tell you to meet her at the mall where you fought that Octopus guy tomorrow."_ Peter texted Jiro back.

" _What time?"_

"I think I'm going to just go to bed." Peter said to Toga. "Don't do anything dangerous, please?"

"No promises." Toga said. Peter sighed as Toga walked up to him. "Relax, I was just joking."

"Sure you were." Peter turned around to go into his room when he felt a tug on his hand. He turned around to see Toga holding onto it.

"Uhh, Toga? Explanation?" Peter asked.

"Well, I, ummm..." Toga said while blushing a bit. "...wanted to know if you wanna go somewhere tomorrow, with me?" Peter slowly understood what she meant by that, and didn't know how to respond to that.

"I don't know Toga. I probably gotta do something else tomorrow." Peter said, making up an excuse. As usual, his excuse making was still bad.

"Probably gotta do something? Really?" Toga questioned. She put her hands on her hips as if she was scolding Peter.

"Well, let me figure out if I have something going on tomorrow, alright?"

"Fine." Toga pouted. "But you owe me a date."

 _"A what?"_ Peter thought to himself. He wanted to play it off as Toga was acting like her usual psychotic self, but had a feeling that she wasn't. Either way, he pretended he didn't hear her at all and went into his room and locked the door. He laid down on his bed and thought about everything that happened today. After a few minutes, he fell asleep.

 **Flashback Dream.**

The surrounding area felt too familiar to Peter as he opened his eyes. He was on a sidewalk, under a train station. He knew where he was. He was back in New York.

" _Oh no. Not this dream again."_ Peter said to himself. Around him was people that kept walking by, despite Peter in the middle of the side walk. He then heard a sound he was too familiar to hearing.

" _BANG"_

It was a gunshot. Peter already knew what he was in store for. He ran towards the origin of the noise. When he got there, he saw what he expected to see. His Uncle, lying down on the ground, bleeding out from a gunshot wound. It didn't matter how many times Peter experienced the dream, it always hit him with the reality that he couldn't do anything to save his Uncle. He started crying, but that's when his dream started changing. He was now surrounded by a black atmosphere and saw nothing but a black void. Until a face came out the void.

Venom's face.

" _Bet you really miss your Uncle, huh?"_ Venom asked. Peter didn't even respond to his question, as he still didn't want to talk with Venom after today.

" _I get it, you're upset. But I did what was necessary for your survival. OUR survival."_ Venom said.

Still no response from Peter. Until a new environment formed. One which showed me Sinister Six.

And the bodies of Peter's friends.

" _Is this the type of scenario you want? One where your friends die because you don't want me to take control?"_ Venom asked.

"No." Peter said as anger started building in him. "You don't get to tell me what is going to happen to MY friends."

" _Look_..." Venom said as his scenario vanished. " _Whether you like it or not, we're bonded. You may not like it, but my survival depends on yours and vice versa."_

 _"_ And the point of telling me all this is?" Peter asked _._

 _"We are one. If you die, I die. Your problems become my problems. And if your friends die, I'll be there to avenge them."_ Venom said.

"I don't kill, period. Revenge or not."

" _Which is fine, but this is all I'm saying unless you let me take control once in a while..."_

 _"_ Hell. No." Peter said. He knew Venom was upset by this, but all the symbiote did was smile menacingly.

" _You'll come around soon. When your life and friends are in danger."_ And with that statement, the black void slowly started to consume Peter until he was completely covered. He woke up from his nightmare, covered in sweat. He put a hand on his head.

" _What the hell is happening to me?_

 ** _Yup, we are at the end once again. I couldn't really tell if this felt longer than my last chapter or shorter (hopefully the 1st one), but I thought I'd expand on Peter and Venom's conflicting views of morality. And soon, some relationship growth of someone else (not saying who.) And once again if you haven't checked out my New story that includes my first OC called "Living on the Edge", you should check it out. Anyways, hope you all have a good day, and until next time._**


	11. A Inner Conflict

**_Back again with another chapter. Want to thank everyone following and favoriting the story, seeing as it's at 100 follows and 88 favorites (as I'm writing this.) Just really appreciate all of your continued support, and it really means a lot to me. Anyways, on with the story._**

 **Peter's Apartment.**

Peter's nightmare was still fresh in his head. It didn't matter to him everything else Venom was telling him. It was seeing his friends' bodies, dead. He didn't think something like this could, or should, be in someone's head. He couldn't think about it now however, as he had to figure out if he would meet up with Momo and leave Toga by herself, or ditch Momo and take out Toga so she wouldn't keep asking about it.

 _"Why do you always have the most complicated life, Peter Parker?"_ Peter thought to himself. He decided to take the sensible option and texted Jiro about it.

 _"Jiro, did Momo tell you why she wanted to meet up with me today?"_ He walked out of his room to see a knife stuck on the other side of his door with a note attached to it.

"Toga can't do anything simple, can she?" Peter said to himself as he read the note.

" _Know you probably expected me to be asleep on the couch, but I had important stuff to deal with involving Tomura. If you wanna hear about it, you know what to do..._

 _Toga."_

Peter was thinking about what she meant by "you know what to do" for a while. Until he remembered yesterday night's conversation.

 _"So she definitely wasn't joking about the date thing."_ Peter had a hard time telling the difference with Toga being serious and when she was joking about something. Now figuring out she ACTUALLY wanted to go on a date with Peter made him feel...weird.

"She's a Villain Peter. She's only living with you so when your guard is down, you're dead." Peter said to himself.

Without missing a beat, Venom chimed in. " _Who's fault was it for letting her stay?"_

 _"_ Yeah, Yeah." Peter said.

" _And besides, what if she isn't planning to kill you? What's the worst that can happen?"_

"Her people and my people run into each other while we're out and then we both get arrested?"

" _Well when you put it like that..."_

"Besides, I'm supposed to meet Momo today. I rather do that then take chances with Toga yet." Peter said. Venom caught on to what he said and snarked.

" _Yet?"_

 _"_ Fuck off." Peter said as he put on his clothes. He put on his mask and put on his hoodie as he shot a web line outside his window, swinging towards the mall.

 **League of Villains Hideout.**

"Who's there?" A man asked on the other side of the door.

"Toga." The man peeked through the peephole in the door and saw her. He then closed the peephole and opened the door, revealing a man in a dress shirt and vest with a metal helmet holding a purple mist inside.

"You've gone off the grid for a few days Toga. What happened?" The guy asked.

"You worry too much Kurogiri. I was just enjoying myself." Toga said, coming up with an excuse. She couldn't tell if Kurogiri bought it or not, but it wasn't the time to try and figure it out.

"Well either way come inside. We have important things to discuss." Kurogiri explained. Toga nodded and walked in with a smile. Inside the building was a small bar, which contained the main League of Villains team, plus new faces Toga has never seen before.

"Toga! You're back safely" A guy in a black and white outfit said. "Not like I care or anything."

"You got a weird way for saying hi Twice." Another guy with burnt and stapled skin said.

"Hurtful Dabi, you really are." Twice said. Toga couldn't help but giggle at their banter.

"As for you Toga..." Dabi started. Toga stopped giggling. "I expected you to respond back quicker. Not almost a week after we sent you to look for the symbiote."

"Yeah...about the symbiote..." Toga started.

"The Spider has it. We know." Toga looked towards the voice and saw Tomura sitting at the bar. "Everyone sit, we have business to discuss." Everyone followed what Tomura asked.

"We know this "Spider-Man" has the symbiote..." Tomura started. Toga noted that the new people looked visibly upset at the mention of Peter's alter ego. "We also know that he's with U.A, although the connection isn't clear enough."

"I know the connection." Doc Ock said. "When we launched the attack yesterday, the Arachnid was with three other people. A kid with blonde hair, a girl with earphone jacks as earlobes, and another girl who created weapons to defend herself."

"Meaning?" Dabi asked.

"He's not working for U.A, he's a student there." Doc Ock said

"Meaning?" Toga now asked.

"We now got more incentive to attack U.A. Plus we help our new friends with their "Spider" problem." Tomura said. "It's a win-win."

"I just got one question about all this." Toga asked. Everyone collectively sighed expect Dabi and Tomura when she asked.

"Yes Toga?" Tomura asked.

"How exactly are we dealing with him?"

"Glad you asked." Tomura said. "Right now, we convinced him to meet at the mall with one of his friends, when in reality he'll run into an ambush."

"Took a lot of trial and error with figuring out the number of his friend to text him. She didn't even have his real name saved." Doc Ock said. Everything clicked for Toga. Peter was getting sent to his death by the people around her. She debated with herself if she should do something about it.

 _"He's a Hero Toga. You're a Villain. Better off if he's dead."_ The sadistic part of Toga said.

" _He let you stay in his home and is breaking laws and his_ _morals so you don't get arrested. You need to warn him."_ The sensible side of Toga said. She knew no matter what she did, something bad was going to happen either way.

"I think that wraps up everything today." Tomura said. "Glad you're still working with us Doc."

"Just remember our deal." Doc Ock replied. "WE get to kill the Arachnid, not your people."

 _"They're hear just to kill Peter?"_ Toga was thinking as she was smiling. " _Wonder what he did to get them so riled up."_

"Hey crazy." Dabi said. Toga groaned. She hated the fact that Dabi's nickname for her was "Crazy". Not "schoolgirl", "Stabby", not even "Blood fiend". Just "crazy".

"You're with my group. We're heading to the mall to make sure those six freaks get there Spider guy or whatever his name is." Dabi said. He noticed Toga's silence and how she was acting a bit different then she usually did. He knew something was up. He pulled her to the side, away from anyone else's hearing.

"Hey!" Toga said as she was getting pulled. Dabi took her outside to the alley next to the bar and closed the door behind them.

"You know something about the person their going after?" Dabi asked.

"No. Only that he has the symbiote." Toga said.

"We all figured that out already. Days after you were supposed to retrieve it from-" Dabi stopped talking and went from getting angry at Toga, to getting stressed.

"You know who he is, don't you?" Dabi asked, rubbing his temples.

" _Don't panic, don't panic, don't panic."_ Despite Toga's attempts at NOT panicking, that's exactly what she did. She probably would've fainted if there wasn't a risk that Dabi would leave her out here and tell everyone else she knew who was behind the mask.

"Look, everything just kinda happened...he stole the symbiote, I followed him, and I saw him without his mask on." Toga explained.

"So why didn't you call for backup?" Dabi asked.

"It's...well..."

"Don't tell me you have a soft spot for him."

Toga couldn't even come up with a lie that time. All she could do was look down at the ground and nod her head.

"Just answer me this question." Dabi started. Toga looked back up at him.

"Did you tell him about Stain's ideology?" Toga nodded her head, and Dabi continued.

"Did he say, or do you know that he agrees with the way All-Might handles villains, and not like Endeavor or Mt. Lady?" Dabi asked. This was the make or break question for Toga. She messes up, not only would she have to deal with everyone in the bar, but she would have no way to warn Peter.

"He said he doesn't agree with the Heroes that do it for the money and fame. He's the exact kind of Hero Stain thinks should be allowed." Toga said hopeful. Dabi thought about it for a minute.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Hurry up and warn him." Dabi said. "I'll tell them I sent you on a scouting mission or something and I'll try to stall. But you better make sure this doesn't come back to bite me or you in the ass."

Without hesitation, Toga takes off running towards the nearest train station. Before she runs out of the alley, she turns around to Dabi and says "Thank you! I owe you!"

" _You owe me a lot for even thinking about this."_ Dabi says to himself as he walks back into the bar.

 **Mall. (I know it's still plain.)**

 _"I never sent a message about Momo meeting you at the mall Peter. How many times are you gonna tell me that?"_ Jiro said. Peter was talking to Jiro while he was still swinging towards the mall.

"Jiro, April passed before I moved here. You missed your chance at telling me this was a April fools joke." Peter quipped.

" _Peter, I. Am. Not. Joking."_

"Fine, but I'm telling you I got a message from you saying she wanted to meet me." He stopped on top of a building a few blocks away from the mall and went to his messages and took a screenshot of the "supposed" message Jiro "supposedly" didn't send him. He texted it back to her and she checked her phone.

" _You seriously have my name saved as J?"_ Jiro asked, mad.

"That's really the important thing to you right now?"

" _Whatever. But I really didn't send this. Momo didn't even text me yesterday."_ Peter was now getting suspicious of everything going on. Jiro saying that Momo never texted her? That she never texted Peter about Momo? It didn't help that now his Spider sense was going on the fritz now.

"Jiro, I'll call you back." Peter said as he hung up. He immediately looked around, but couldn't find any immediate danger. He looked towards street level and saw there was police patrolling the streets, arresting criminals.

"Well at least you guys have more courage to take down petty thugs." Peter quipped to himself. "I am hilarious."

"Says who?" Peter immediately turned around and saw the man who made the move to Japan possible. Tony Stark, was here, in front of him, stepping out of his Iron Man suit.

"Mr. Stark! What are you-"

"I'm following you around. Making sure you don't do anything bad, or get yourself in trouble." Tony said.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Stark." Peter said.

"So how's the school so far?" Tony asked.

"It's awesome Mr. Stark. I'm able to be free with my power without worrying about people knowing who I am..."

"You mean the students, right?"

"Yeah. The teachers too. Their heroes as well. But there's a teeny tiny problem."

"Being?"

"The Sinister Six. They're here, in Japan looking for me."

Stark sighed. "Kid, please tell me no news coverages caught you fighting them."

"No. But they attacked one of the school's training facilities. We got the day off today because it happened yesterday. And there's a name of a leader of a group of villains." Peter said.

"That being?"

"Some guy named Tomura. Although I'm not sure what his deal is."

"Besides being a villain?" Tony asked sarcastically. Peter just shook his head. "Well I'll look into it. Remember, you're here to learn about being a hero, not going out on vigilante missions."

"Stark..."

"I don't wanna hear anything about it. That's final." Peter got quiet in response. "Good. I'm doing this because I believe in you Pete. You got what it takes to be an Avenger. You just need that extra guidance." Stark's suit started forming around him as he prepared to leave. "Now if you'll excuse me, I got a party in India for philanthropists only." And with that, Tony left.

Peter sat on the edge of the building for a bit, thinking about what Tony said. About how he believed in him, that he needed extra help to be a better hero. That was about the same as trying to tell him there's not a multiverse that exist in his world right now. Either way, it made Peter really think. His train of thought was broken however, when he looked down at the street and saw a sweater that resembles Toga's a lot.

 _"You gotta be kidding me."_ Peter thought to himself. He jumped off the building and shot a web to safely land on the ground. He ducked behind a alley to take off his mask and went back into the street. Everyone seemed busy either talking or being on their phones, so no one noticed Peter when he was swinging above them. He made his way towards the endless swarm of people and caught up to the girl.

"Toga?" Peter asked. The girl turned around and Peter saw it wasn't Toga, but someone who was wearing the same outfit she did.

"Did you say Toga?" The girl asked.

"Yeah. Do you know her or something like that because she wears that same uniform?" Peter asked.

"She used to go to the same school as me. She dropped out though. I felt bad when she did."

"Why?" Peter asked.

"She was constantly ridiculed for her quirk. She was known as "The Blood Freak" by everyone because her quirk required her to ingest someone's blood to become that person." The girl said. Peter at least knew a bit more about Toga and why she constantly mentions blood. He still needs to figure out why it's so fascinating for her. He knows it's part of her quirk, but it's seems deeper than that.

"Well, thanks for telling me all this." Peter said as he walked the opposite direction of everyone else. He went back to the same alley to put his mask back on when he heard a familiar voice.

"Peter?" He turned around to see Toga. He hair was more messed up than usual and her sweater had a rip in it, showing her stomach, and she was breathing heavily, as if she just got done running. Which she had.

"Did you get mauled by a raccoon or something?" Peter asked. Toga didn't realize what he meant by that until she saw her sweater.

"No...I was...running here...to warn you..." Toga said in between breaths. Peter was already weary about going to the mall after his conversation with Jiro. If Toga was saying something was wrong, that was saying a lot.

"Let me guess, bad guy meeting revealed that they were going to try and get the jump on me, right?" Peter asked. Toga sat down on a carton that was in the alleyway so she could get her breath faster.

"Yeah. How did you-"

"My friend said to me she never sent a text message saying to meet my friend. Meaning your villain friends are getting desperate to try and catch me." Peter said. Toga looked down at the ground.

"I didn't try to set you up Peter."

"Never said that Toga." Peter said. Toga looked back up in shock.

"So...you're not mad at me?"

"It's hard to be mad at someone who ran through a forest to warn a person that they were walking into a trap." Peter said. Toga smiled a bit. "But I did see someone from your school...former school."

Toga's smile immediately went away, to a face of pure anger. "What did they tell you?"

"They felt bad that you left because of the way everyone treated your quirk." Peter said.

"Everyone I've ever met, even my parents, never supported my quirk. Not my teachers, supposed friends, no one." Toga said as tears formed at her eyes. "I was just another freak to everyone."

Peter didn't know how he could respond to what Toga was telling him, but he knew how she felt. It was the same way he felt when he got his powers. He couldn't tell anyone how he felt, unless he wanted expose his identity. The fact he still got bullied by Flash after his Spider bite didn't do anything to make it better. With that, he knew where Toga was coming from.

"I know it might seem impossible, but you can still make some good out of your quirk." Peter said. Toga wiped away a few tears when Peter started talking. "It's a difficult power to manage, I get that. But it's got a lot of uses."

"Besides infiltration?" Toga asked.

" _She's ahead of you already Pete._ " Venom said. Peter has to give it to Venom. For a parasite, it knew how to agitate him at all the worst moments.

"If, for example, I'm fighting one of the villains you were talking about, Tomura. And say you had some of my blood. You could turn into me and distract him long enough for me to take him down, or something like that."

"If being a distraction and a spy is all my quirk is good for, then I might as well stay being a villain. Sorry Peter." Toga said. She got up and began to walk out the alley.

" _Well Peter. You tried."_ Venom said. Peter was losing the potentially good Toga that was in there somewhere. He was trying to figure out something, if anything to change her mind.

" _Guess we'll just have to go back to-"_

"What if I took you on that date?" The words just left Peter's mouth before he even realized what they meant. It was enough to stop Toga from walking away, but now Peter had to explain himself.

 _"Why did I say that?"_ Peter thought to himself. Toga turned around and looked at Peter, making eye contact.

"Are you serious? Even after everything I already put you through?" Toga asked.

"Well don't get me wrong, you still owe me for breaking into my apartment." Peter said. "Besides, between you having an identity crisis and me almost getting killed three times in the last month, it's probably best if there was some down time."

Toga didn't say anything. She just ran up to Peter and held him in a tight embrace. Peter, panicking on the inside, return the hug while trying his best to not blush. Once they both broke the hug, they kinda just looked at each other.

"Sooo...where did you want to go?" Peter asked."

Toga shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I didn't think you would actually take me out on a date."

"But you said...Nevermind." Peter said. "How about we go somewhere where you can get a new sweater so it doesn't look like you got mugged?"

"Are you just constantly going to make jokes about how my sweater got ripped?" Toga asked as they walked out of the alleyway and back into the sidewalk.

"It's what I do best Toga. It's what I do best."

 ** _Ohh boy. Now that was a chapter. GRANTED, some of the stuff I wrote kinda seemed like a stretch, like Jiro not saving Peter's actual name on her phone, or Doc Ock being able to hack her phone, but hopefully it doesn't break the story too much for you all. And if it does, I'll rewrite the last two chapters to fix it. And more story on Toga in this chapter too because seeing as Toga isn't in the anime that much, and I just started looking at the manga (for story ideas), she actually has a pretty interesting background. And if you all think this chapter is setting up a pairing, well you're just gonna have to wait and see. That being said, have a good day and until next time._**


	12. Sporty Spider Pt 1

**_Chapter number 12. Sorry if this took too long to upload, currently stressed with work, looking for a new job, and I was sick the last three days in a row, so hurray. Anyways, enjoy_**

 **U.A Academy.**

It had been a few months since the incident at U.S.J. 2 months to be exact. How much time had passed didn't matter to Peter. He was more focused on getting Venom under control and trying to find out more about the League of Villains through Toga. Although she's been knowing less and less since there's been distrust floating around the League of Villains ever since the plan to ambush Spider-Man, failed. It was good for Peter, seeing as it was taking them more time to plan another ambush on him, but knew the risks Toga was taking. He promised himself he was going to find a way to get her out safely, but that was easier said than done.

Currently, Peter was walking to school with his usual friends. Kaminari, Jiro, And Momo. While the four of them haven't came together yet to help Peter tame Venom, he was able to somewhat handle it in the weeks leading up to the Sports Festival.

"I'm so excited for the sports festival!" Kaminari said. "All the pro heroes are there to scout for upcoming hero interns."

"Never thought I would ever hear the phrase Hero intern." Peter said. Kaminari chuckled a bit.

Jiro was twirling around one of her jacks while they were talking. "He's not wrong. Pro heroes scout the best in the sports festival, then take them under their wing for a 2-week internship."

"Best being?" Peter asked.

"Could be lots of things. Skill, Strength, Strategy." Momo said.

"Ahh, Strategy. The one thing I don't use every time."

"Really?" Momo, Jiro, and Kaminari asked at the same time.

"Yeah I usual just wing it in the moment. Kinda like how I handled the fight with Bakugo." Peter said as he rubbed his right hand, the same hand he broke during that fight. Jiro got quiet when Peter mentioned that fight, and he took note of that. He decided it was best not to bring it up in front of Momo or Kaminari, but he was going to talk to Jiro later on about it.

"Anyways, The festival is later today, right?" Peter asked.

Momo nodded her head. "It's today, but I'm pretty sure it's the whole day.

"Great. So all of Japan can watch me embarrass myself." Peter joked.

"You'll be fine." Kaminari said. "Well...as long as Bakugo doesn't do anything dangerous..."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Peter said as the three of them walked into school. Once they walked in, they saw All Might and a female hero directing students towards the locker rooms.

"Everyone please hurry and change into your gym uniforms. We have to be at the stadium by 12p.m sharp." All Might said. Peter spilt from his group of friends and started walking towards the locker room until he stopped and thought about it.

" _Great job Pete. You completely forgot about the fact EVERYONE would see your face without your mask."_ Peter immediately turned around back to All Might. "Hey, All Might?"

All Might turned around. "Oh, Hello Young Parker. What seems to be the problem?"

"Do you think I would be able to wear my mask at the sports festival? I kinda don't want to get rid of the whole 'secret identity' thing."

"Don't see why not." All Might said. "And this is only specifically for the support course, but all student should know. If you have any inventions you created as part of your hero portfolio, make sure you have it with you, as you can use it at the festival."

Hearing that relived Peter, as he knew he didn't have to hide or give up his web shooters, just refill them. "Thanks All Might." Peter turned back around and started running towards the locker room.

"You're welcome Young Parker." All Might said.

 **An Hour Later.**

Peter knew how much this festival meant to a lot of his class mates. For some, there future was on the line here. All of class 1A was inside the common room outside the festival before it started. He looked around at his classmates and saw different emotions in all of them. Fear, excitement, possibly both. It was a lot for everyone to take in, as this was there chance to shine. He decided to talk to Midoriya, seeing as he needed to figure out if the talk they had a few months ago actually worked.

"Hey Deku." Peter said. Midoriya turned around and greeted Peter with a smile.

"Hey Peter. You ready for the festival?"

"I don't know if I would consider something like this in that we get scouted out as part of our future hero careers as a festival. It's more like a talent show." Peter said. "But I'm about as ready as I'll ever be. Did you ever talk to Bakugo after the talk we had?"

"Yeah...um, about that..." Peter almost face palmed himself when he heard Deku starting an excuse.

"He threatened you again, didn't he?" Peter asked.

"No..." Midoriya said hesitantly. Peter could hear the hesitation in his voice and called him out on it.

"Deku. Did he threaten you?"

Midoriya looked at Bakugo, who was a few feet behind Peter. Bakugo gave him a deadpan stare, which made Midoriya immediately glance away. "Y-yes. But don't do anything rash."

"Rash is a nice way to put it." Peter said as he turned around to confront Bakugo. He may have not known the whole story behind both Midoriya and Bakugo, but he knew that there was an obvious disconnect from how they both felt about each other, and with that came the risk that one of them was going to end up in the obituaries, which wasn't something Peter could get off his mind.

"Hey, blondie!" Peter yelled. Everyone immediately turned their attention towards Peter and Bakugo. Peter didn't know what came over him to confront Bakugo. It could've been that he didn't want Bakugo to turn into Midoriya's Flash Thompson. He believed in that, otherwise he was doing this based on straight stupidity.

Bakugo immediately turned around and made a angry look towards Peter. "What do you want?"

"I want you to stop with your superiority complex. It makes you look like a dick." Peter said. There was a mixture of people both wondering if they should step in, and holding their breathes. Either way Bakugo had a smug smile on his face the whole time.

"Whatever. Your quirk isn't better than mines. As far as I'm concerned, you're less than me."

With all the confidence (or lack there of) Peter could muster, he replied "Than we'll see who comes out on top at the end of this festival, won't we?"

"Bakugo stepped up closer to Peter, as if they were ready to fight. "I guess we will, Bug." The tension between the both of them was real. If Iida hadn't come into the room, they might've fought for Round 2 right there and then.

"Attention everyone, we have 5 minutes before we're up! Get ready!" Iida said. Bakugo stepped away as Peter stood in his spot.

" _Real smooth."_ Venom said.

"Not a good time Venom." Peter said quietly. He turned around to see Midoriya a few feet behind him. At this point, everyone went back to talking to each other and getting ready to go towards the festival.

Midoriya held his arm in his hand. "You didn't have to do that. Now he's just gonna equally hate us now."

"Midoriya, I've been tossed, shot at, sliced, electrocuted, and thrown into walls that've broken from impact. A school bully doesn't exactly come up as my top threats." Midoriya stood in silence, part of what Peter was telling him, and part that Peter wasn't understanding what Midoriya meant by his statement.

"I know, but..."

"Look, how about we talk after the festival, or once we get a break from it?" Peter said. Midoriya, defeated for the time being, nodded in agreement as he walked off.

 **Start of the Festival.**

Once the announcement of the first part of the festival, the obstacle race, was starting, every class in U.A crowded the halls to get a good spot at the starting line. Peter knew he would get demolished by all the other students with their body quirks, so he stuck with the safe option and decided to stick on the roof. As he crawled, he saw Midoriya and Mineta getting pushed around like plastic bags in the wind, and saw Jiro pushing through multiple people. Peter chuckled a bit at what he saw, then continued his way to the start.

" _You like her, don't you?"_ Venom said. The statement caught Peter off-guard, as this wasn't something Venom would usually drone on about.

"Like who?" Peter whispered.

" _The girl with the weird earlobes that look like twizzlers."_

"Does everything you notice have to relate back to your bottomless stomach or do you say things like that to get me upset?" Peter asked.

Venom chuckled a bit. " _You must like her, otherwise you wouldn't have told her about your experience with Iron Man."_ This made Peter stop crawling entirely. True, he did tell Jiro about the time Iron Man saved him when he was a kid, but VENOM wasn't bonded to him at that time.

"How the hell do you know that?! _"_ Peter tried to whisper, but a few people started looking up at him to see who he was talking to.

Completely ignoring his question, Venom continued. " _You're_ _always hanging out with her, or the other one Momo. And let's not forget what happened with Toga last month."_

"And why is it who I MIGHT like and MIGHT not like any concern of yours?" Peter asked.

" _Because, it is us Peter. No Peter, Venom, and Jiro. No Peter, Venom, and Momo. No Peter, Venom, and Toga. Only Peter and Venom."_ Words couldn't even begin to describe how creeped out Peter was by this. Maybe this was one of the first signs that Venom had to go, or come to some sort of consensus with Peter about living in his body. But it would have to wait until after the festival.

"Venom, we'll continue this later. And for the record, whoever tells me they like me is their choice, as it is mine if I want to go out with them, not yours." Venom didn't respond back.

 _"Not the time to get distracted Pete."_ Peter thought to himself. He kept crawling towards along the ceiling and eventually, was above the starting point. A voice came over the speakers of the arena and around it.

"HELLO EVERYBODY!"

 _"Hearing aids are now on the itinerary."_ Peter quipped in his head.

"WELCOME TO THE ANNUAL U.A SPORTS FESTIVAL! I'M YOUR HOST, PRESENT MIC!" Present Mic said. Aizawa, who was fully bandaged from the assault on U.S.J, hit present Mic with his elbow.

"You're already on the Mic, you don't need to blow out all the speakers." Aizawa said. Present Mic rubbed his wound and continued with his announcement.

"Anyways, welcome to U.A's annual Sports festival. The festival this year will consist of three different sections to show off all the training our students have been putting into their quirks so far. The three sections are The Obstacle Race, which is the first course. Then the Calvary Battle. And Finally, the One on One battles. As for right now, Students, get ready as the race is about to start." Present Mic explained. Peter detached himself from the roof and landed on the floor, almost nearly landing on top of Mineta.

" _Don't worry about the place you get in Pete. As long as you keep your mask on and don't get killed by Venom, Bakugo, or faith itself, we'll live through today."_ Peter knew Bakugo was gunning for him. Whether it was to embarrass him in front of the whole audience and school, or to kill him, he didn't know. That being said, it was worse when Peter lined up at the start right next to Bakugo.

Bakugo looked at Peter with a smug look. "Not only are you gonna lose, but everyone gets to see how much of a failure you are as a hero." Bakugo said arrogantly.

Peter smirked at shot back at Bakugo, saying "I'm starting to think you get a hard-on from talking down to everyone. Or is it just me?" Bakugo stopped looking smug to looking pissed off.

"Everyone, on your Marks." Present Mic said.

" _3"_

"You're going down, bug"

" _2"_

 _"_ If you say so."

" _1"_

"Know-it-all bastard."

" _GO!"_

 ** _So I know it was real anti-climatic to do that, but I figured it would be a good place to end so I can really try and make the writing around the sports festival interesting. That, and I can figure out how to do the Calvary Battle with Peter since it's a odd number of U.A students now. If anyone has suggestions before I put up the next chapter on the Calvary Battle, pm me an idea. (Don't say Jiro, Kaminari and Momo because that's already an idea, but then it messes up with the other teams that were already made.) Anyways, hope you all enjoyed and until next time._**


	13. Sporty Spider Pt 2

**_So I just wanted to apologize for such the long wait on this chapter. Wanted to focus a bit more on my borderlands story (which you should all check out.) Besides that nonsense, hope you all enjoy._**

 **Obstacle course Start.**

Peter's Spider sense went off the fritz once Present Mic said "Go", which was a good thing seeing as he jumped just in time to avoid being frozen in place by Todoroki's ice quirk. He saw Momo was creating a pole that was pushing her forward in the air and Bakugo using explosions to also propel himself. He knew Bakugo was gonna do something dangerous if he webbed him, so he shot a line towards Momo's back. She felt the force of it and turned around.

"Peter?! Why are you webbed to me?" Momo asked.

"You're do realize I can't shoot a web onto anything else to bring myself into the air, right? Besides…" Peter said as he used the line to swing himself forward into the air. "I'm in front of you now!" He smiled while he was in the air. He was in his element.

 _"He just used me as a boost!"_ Momo thought to herself. " _That…was pretty smart actually."_

Once Todoroki was in view, plans started forming in Peter's head. He could web onto Todoroki's back like Momo, but then he would have to try and not slip on his ice, which was next to impossible with his new suit's shoes. He knew he would only web to Bakugo as a last ditch effort, so he decided to just use the trees next to and in the course to keep off the ground.

 _"So what's the endgame of this race?"_ Venom asked.

"I dunno, get noticed by Japan's big league superheroes and agencies? Something like that." Peter said.

" _Hmmm. Really think winning that would be a wise decision? Especially after a certain incident…"_

"Look Toga already told us both The Sinister Six and The League know I'm, aka Spider-Man, affiliated with U.A. They're going to come after me regardless."

" _And when they come after the ones you call your friends?"_

"I'll make sure they won't." Peter said. "And you'll make sure of that, if you want to stay bonded."

" _Maybe you haven't been paying attention, but I can kill you in a matter of seconds from eating you inside out."_

"That's…a pleasant image." Peter said sarcastically. While he was swinging, he noticed someone else was at the same height as him, and swinging as well. Swinging with what looked like tape. It was his classmate Sero, making Peter feel like he was ripping him off.

"Hey, swinging in the air is my shtick. If you start crawling on walls, I'll sue." Peter quipped. Sero turned his head to face Peter and said

"Then keep up slow poke!"

" _I know I didn't just get sassed by someone who has a quirk copy of my web shooters."_ Peter thought. He decided to take advantage of knowing this and webbed Sero's back while shooting another web at a tree, using both as a slingshot to propel himself forward.

"WOOOOHHHH!" Peter howled in the air.

" _He's enjoying himself."_ Jiro thought as she saw Peter past above her head. She looked ahead and saw he was about to run into the first real obstacle. The story tall robots that were in the assessment test to get into U.A's class 1A.

Peter webbed a nearby wall and stuck to it to stop himself once he saw the robots. He fixed his goggles, just to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

" _Am I dreaming? Or are those very, very, very tall robots?"_ Peter thought to himself.

" _Very, very tall robots."_ Venom repeated.

"Yeah thanks Captain obvious." Peter quipped. He started thinking of a strategy to deal with the robots. He figured it probably wasn't required to destroy the robots, but also knew that this was U.A. For all he knew, those robots would've zapped him on purpose WITH teachers watching.

" _Maybe if I just swing pass…"_ Peter's thought process was interrupted when Todoroki not only passed him, but slowly raised his hand from near the ground and towards the robot and formed a huge ice wall that froze one entire robot.

"… _or that'll happen."_ Peter took this time and opportunity to web the frozen robot, and use his monument to jump off it as soon as he landed as a sort of speed boost. He didn't bother to stop and look behind, as he felt anything could slow him down at this point.

" _So about your relationship issue…"_

"Not now Venom." Peter said. "This isn't exactly the best time to talk about it, nor do I wanna talk about it with you."

" _I'm just asking, hypothetically, if one of the girls you know would ask you to be their boyfriend, who would you hope it is?"_

"Are you like 5? Besides, didn't you threaten me by saying it's only supposed to be us, and no one else?"

" _Just being curious."_

Peter sighed. Part of him didn't want to even think about that right now, or ever, of who would ask him out. But part of him was also curious if anyone felt that way about him 3 months into being in U.A.

"I don't know. Guess I don't really think I'm that eye catching to anyone right now." Peter said as he continued swinging.

" _Wimp."_

"What did you just call me?"

" _You know who, you just don't want to admit it."_

 _"_ Alright, since I don't want to admit it, tell me who I like then." Silence fell between both Peter and Venom. Peter was about to start his "I'm right, you're wrong" routine when Venom spat out the name,

" _Toga."_

Peter was caught off guard, almost to where he forgot to shoot another web line to keep his momentum. He re-aimed his web shooter and webbed a tree. Unfortunately, Bakugo was near the tree and was almost hit by the web, which he took as an act of aggression.

"Toga?! Nononononono, she's a murderer."

" _And yet you still helped her. And agreed to go on that date with her so she didn't leave you."_

"Only because I know she can do some good with her quirk, err, power. Besides, we're not even that close."

" _You never kicked her out of your apartment."_

"And she knows my identity. Forgot about that?" Among the one-sided argument Peter was losing in his head, he noticed that the stream of trees was getting lower and lower. He was pretty far ahead of almost everyone, so he stopped and landed on the ground. He started running and saw the next obstacle. The lack of ground, and a very, very, very deep fall.

"And for the next obstacle…" Present Mic started saying over the speakers. "The students will have to cross this pit trap without falling to advance to the next obstacle! Any students who fall will be eliminated!"

" _Yeah, but will they live?"_ Peter asked himself.

"If you don't want to fall, then crawl! It's 'The Fall!'"

" _And that was a terrible pun."_ Venom said. Peter knew he could easily get pass this no problem. All he had to do was jump off the edge and let his Web shooters do all the work. That was the plan until he heard Bakugo screaming behind him.

"HOW DARE YOU GET IN FRONT OF ME?!" Bakugo yelled. Peter's Spider senses went off like there was no tomorrow, but he didn't have any time to react as Bakugo had grabbed Peter's arm, turned him around and used an explosion to throw Peter downwards into the pit. Peter immediately tried using his web shooters, but Venom had shot itself as webs to one of the big rock pillars. Peter pulled himself onto the rock and cling to it.

"Wh-what just happened?"

" _Think your classmate tried to kill you."_

"Yeah. Sounds about right." Even by villain standards, this was crazy. Bakugo was a self absorbed jerk, that was undisputed. But the fact he called himself a hero after the stunt he pulled in the first training session? After this? It was gonna be the death of Peter.

" _Any bright ideas now Petey?"_

"We finish the race in hopefully not dead condition. Then we'll-" Peter's sentence was cut short by a scream he heard above him. Someone was falling to their death, or whatever was at the bottom of this pit. At least, they would if Peter didn't have a say in it. He leapt of the rock and shot two webs towards the person falling. He grabbed them with one arm and used his other as his swinging arm. Once they both got into relatively good lighting, it was revealed to Peter that he had just saved Jiro from falling to her death, twice.

"You know, you get more joyrides out of this relationship than I get praise." Peter quipped. Jiro couldn't, or refused, to find the humor in the joke and instead clutched tightly to Peter so she didn't end up falling.

"Relax Jiro. I'm not letting go."

"I know." Jiro said bluntly. "But I'm not exactly a fan of getting thrown off into my death."

Peter immediately started getting defensive. Even with his face mask and goggles on, he knew that Jiro could tell he was upset about her situation. "Wait, someone threw you off?"

"Yeah. That guy with the blonde hair. Monoma from class 1-B. He somehow had Iida's quirk. He used it while I was trying to go across the tight rope and then next thing I knew I was falling." Jiro explained. As if Bakugo, the loose cannon wasn't enough, now he had to deal with this Monoma character. He figured both him and Jiro had been thrown enough by people for today, so he decided to take her to the end of this obstacle/death trap. Once they hit the ground, Peter let her go, much to her surprise.

"You…took both of us to the end?"

"Rather I took you back to the start?" Peter joked. She smiled a bit and gave him a quick hug of appreciation.

"Thanks Peter." Jiro said. She broke the hug quickly and continued to run towards the next obstacle. Peter did the same both to catch up, and so he didn't have to deal with any more surprises from people.

"Awww, would you look at that Eraser head. Your students are helping each other complete the obstacle course. You must be proud." Present Mic said.

"I'm not." Aizawa said.

"I knew it-wait what?"

Aizawa, even though he was badly injured from U.S.J and completely bandaged up, still gave off a sort of grime vibe. "While I am impressed he was actually willing to help his fellow classmate in a situation where it's everyone for themselves, he wasted time when they were at the end."

"She did wanna thank him. You know, for saving her life. And giving her an advantage. Kids got potential."

"Yeah. That's what worries me."

 **Final Obstacle.**

" _So you're gonna say you didn't just have a moment with Jiro there?"_

"Venom, for the last time. Shut. It." Peter said angrily. "I was hoping you'd be on board with helping me through this race, but obviously you only want to be a nuisance."

" _A nuisance? That's what you think of me?"_

"Yes! God yes that's what I think." Peter yelled. He looked around and saw he was a good enough distance away from all the other students and Jiro, so he didn't look crazy talking to Venom. Still, it wasn't doing much for his sanity.

" _Then maybe I'll be less of one if I get rid of whoever it is you're attracted to. Anyone who takes you from me."_

Peter chose to ignore that last part, as he didn't want to even cross that bridge. His Spider senses started going off again. He stopped and tried to look for any danger but couldn't find it, until he looked at the ground. He saw there was spots of dirt that didn't mix with the rest of it. Meaning only one thing,

"Mine field." Peter said. He looked behind to see who was coming up behind him, only to get passed by both Todoroki and Bakugo, the ladder of which had a smile while looking at Peter.

" _Asshole."_ Peter thought to himself. He tried to figure out the fastest way across. He couldn't swing across, nothing was tall enough to where he wouldn't hit the ground while swinging. He could try to do what everyone else was doing and walk carefully, but that would take too much time. He looked around to find an alternative, and that's when he saw Deku digging up land mines with a piece of metal from the robots earlier.

"Hey buddy. Whatcha doing?" Peter asked. He was glad All Might let him wear his mask, goggles, and hoodie getup to hide his face, especially the major grin on it right now.

"Planning to overtake both Bakugo and Todoroki. The plan is-"

"To use the explosion to propel yourself in the air, fast enough to catch up with them or past them."

Deku looked at him in amazement. "How did you-"

"I'm a science guy, what can I saw?" He shrugged his shoulders and then made a offer. "Look my web slinging is practically useless against this part. Think I can hitch a ride on your…airboard?"

"I don't know…whole point of the race was to see what we can do with just our quirks and skills. Without help."

"I'll owe you. Plus I did help you with Bakugo today too. Now I'm his target instead of you."

"Mmm." Deku said. He thought about it for a few seconds, then gave a answer. "Alright. But you gotta web to it after I get launched."

"Copy that space command." Peter quipped while giving a two finger salute. He backed up as Deku grouped the last of the mines together.

"Hope this works…" Deku said.

" _Not exactly filling me with confidence."_ Venom said. Peter ignored the comment as he ran side by side to Deku. As Deku jumped onto the explosions, Peter jumped forward to get more time to aim. Through the purple smoke, he found Midoriya's outline and was able to web to it. He was now attached to the flying piece of metal Deku was on.

"WOOOOOOHHHH!" Peter and Midoriya both yelled. This caught the attention of multiple students, Bakugo included. He saw the both of them past him and immediately went berserk.

"God Damn nerds. ILL KILL BOTH OF YOU, YOU HEAR ME?!" Bakugo yelled. He then felt a prick in his side and then vibrations that sent pain throughout his body, courtesy of Jiro.

" _You're welcome Peter."_ Jiro thought to herself. Shocking Bakugo now put her and Todoroki in the lead.

"Uhh, Pete? How are we landing?" Deku asked.

"That's… a very good question!" He looked towards the ground. The only plan Peter could come up with involved another explosion.

"Ok! Deku, ever thrown a rock at a river and it bounced off the water until it sunk?"

"Yeah! What about it?"

"That's what we're gonna do with this piece of metal!"

"Are you sure about this?!"

"Nope! But it's better than getting blasted by one of Bakugo's explosions." Peter said. "I'm gonna let go, let you get blasted again, and use your explosion to propel myself forward."

"And me?!"

"This explosion should take you far enough out of the mine field. You'll be ahead of me if anything."

"Alright! I trust you Pete!" Deku said. Peter nodded as he went through with his plan. He let go of his webs, leaving him in the air for a few seconds until Deku started the second explosion. Peter webbed back onto Midoriya, and the both of them rode it out until they landed at the end of the field. Peter in his feet, and Midoriya shaking on top of the metal.

"I never want to do something like that ever again." Deku said. Peter offered his hand to help Midoriya up, which he took.

"Look on the bright side, we both made it. Like I said we would." Midoriya wasn't exactly in the mood to here Peter gloat about himself. So he took the moment to start running towards the finish line.

"You still owe me!" Deku said as he kept running. Peter started running as well, but he wasn't trying to steal 1st place from Midoriya. At this point, he wanted to just get the day over with as soon as possible. A few minutes after running, Midoriya, Peter, Todoroki, Jiro, and Bakugo were all in a tunnel towards the finish line. Bakugo was furious that Midoriya won 1st place, but saw Peter was slowing down for whatever reason. He took this advantage to use an explosion to propel himself forward and tackle Peter. His plan was to tackle him and take at least 2nd place from him, but it didn't work out like that. When he tackled Peter, Todoroki jumped over the both of them, nabbing 2nd place. Bakugo and Peter both rolled into the main stadium into the viewership of hundreds of people, all of who saw both of them tumble down the stairs. While Bakugo was fine, Peter broke the same hand that was broken in his first fight with Bakugo. He tried to hide it, but the officials knew something was wrong, even though he tried to get them away.

"Let them check your hand Parker." Peter looked up at the voice to see the R-rated hero Midnight. Any other time, Peter would've been stumbling over himself trying to form a sentence. But having your hand broken a second time ruins any chance of being romantic. He eventually complied with the request and it was confirmed by officials, his hand was broken. Jiro had came in as 5th place and practically ran down the stairs to check on Peter.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Jiro asked. Peter noticed that she sounded really concerned, which caught him off guard seeing as when she was attacked by Villains during U.S.J, she was completely calm.

"He should be. But he might not be able to participate in any of the other activities in the festival." Midnight said.

" _Great. I just got screwed."_ Peter thought to himself.

" _Thought you wanted to be done with this ASAP?"_ Venom asked.

" _Not like this."_ Peter said mentally. He followed the medics towards the medbay as he waited for the school nurse to fix his hand.

 **Peter's apartment.**

Toga, like most of Japan, was watching the sports festival. Her purpose was to see if Peter was winning or not. She was concerned once he fell down the steps, but figured it was nothing major. She then got a call on her phone.

"Hello?" Toga asked.

"Hey, crazy girl." Dabi said. "You watching the sports festival?"

"It's Toga! And yea I'm watching it. Why you ask?"

"Because I found out what this Spider kid looks like, even though his face is still covered. And I found out that The Sinister Six is gonna try and get him at the sports festival."

"What?! How come no one told me?"

"I didn't find out until a few minutes ago. Guess Tomura doesn't trust us after you warned him about the mall incident." Dabi said. "Look Toga, I don't know what that kid has told or did to you, and I really don't care. But he's gonna get one of you two killed with these guys that wanna kill him."

"Well, what am I supposed to do Dabi? I can't just abandon him…"

"You definitely can. Jeez, you sound like a wannabe hero." Dabi said. He sighed as he continued. "Look, you got potential, and I really don't wanna see someone who tried to kill Tomura with me in jail or in the obituaries."

"But…"

"If you wanna save him, again, then do that. But you know sooner or later, Tomura or that Doc Ock guy is gonna find out, and it's not gonna end well for any of us."

Toga sighed. It was bad enough that she was on thin ice after warning Peter about the mall. She didn't know what would happen if she warned Peter about this.

"I'll…call you back after I made my decision." Toga said.

Dabi sighed on the other end. "Fine. I'll talk to you later. And Toga?"

"Yeah?"

" _Stay safe. Please."_

 _ **So, I know it's been like a month or something like that since I updated this story. I'm not gonna make it a habit, it's just I want to make better quality chapters, so I take longer than usual. That's part of the reason I don't want to schedule chapter releases, but at the same time I don't want you all to forget about the story. I don't know, I'll figure something out. Anyways hope you all enjoyed, and until next time.**_


	14. The Battle

**_The more and more planning I do of structuring this story, the more I enjoy writing it. Which is a good thing because from the looks of it, you all enjoy it too. Enough about that, time to get back into the story. Oh, and expect some subtle/maybe not so subtle pairing hints._**

 **Medical Room.**

"Let me see your hand." The nurse said. Peter was at first reluctant to show his hand, but knew the nurse would fix it in no time flat. He put his arm out for her to see. The nurse examined his hand and saw where the broken bones started and ended.

"Hmmmm."

"It's that bad?" Peter asked.

The nurse looked up at him, then back at his hand. "No, but between you and that Midoriya kid, I don't know how many times I have to heal the both of you for broken bones."

"In my defense, I got pushed down a flight of stairs this time. Last time I almost got killed…in school."

The nurse chuckled a bit. "I still don't know how they let that Bakugo kid get away with that. Anyways, I can fix your hand, but I'm holding you from participating in the Calvary battle. Don't want to risk your hand getting broken again from that Bakugo kid."

"Is he getting disqualified?"

"From what I'm being told, and how it looks outside in the arena…" The nurse and Peter both turned to the window and saw the rest of the sports festival going on as if nothing happened. "…they plan to deal with him after to avoid making a scene."

Peter didn't like that logic, but had no choice but to accept it for the time being. The nurse began to speak up again. "I'm sorry for rambling on, I'm pretty sure you want your hand fixed?"

"Please?"

"No problem." The nurse began to try and kiss Peter's hand, which he pulled away.

"I'm sorry, but I thought this was just gonna be putting my hand in a wrap or something. Not kissing the booboo." The nurse rolled her eyes at Peter's attempt at sarcasm and explained the process to him.

"My quirk is that I can heal any wound by kissing it. Only side effect is the person will get woozy after it."

"So…it's still gonna be awkward?"

"You want your hand fixed or not?!" The nurse snapped. Peter got a bit scared of her and decided to stop messing with her.

"Alright, alright. I'll save the jokes for later." Peter stuck his hand out again and let the nurse kiss it. He felt the pain from his hand go away slowly, and also felt a wave of sleepiness wash over him, but decided to try and stay awake.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I recommend you stay here until the Calvary battle is over. I'll let them know you're good for anything after it." The nurse said. She left the room and the slam from the door caused one of the medical trays on a table to fall and hit the ground. This caused Venom to start shrieking inside Peter's ears, causing him to cover them until Venom was done.

"You know, you don't gotta yell like a heavy metalist in my ear when you're, you know, in my body."

" _ **My species**_ is _sensitive to loud noises. We're damaged by it on our own, but if we're bonded to a host, it could separate us from them."_

 _"_ Duly noted _"_ Peter said.

" _You wish to separate?"_

"Only if you start trying to have me kill indiscriminately. Or if you start killing people at all."

" _And what if one of the people we must kill turns out to be Toga?"_

Peter fell silent, as he knew what Venom was trying to do. Play off his fears that Toga wasn't fully good yet, or she was just stringing Peter along until the time to kill him was right.

"If she's behind a second chance…we'll cross that bridge whe-if we get to it." Peter said. He didn't hear a response back from Venom, meaning he dropped the situation for now. Peter laid down on the couch in the room and was planning to sleep until the Calvary battle was over until his phone started ringing. He took his phone out and checked the caller.

It was Toga.

" _Probably wants to know why I'm not in the next part of this festival."_ Peter rationalized. He picked up the phone and her Toga huffing into the phone.

"Hey Toga, I-"

"Peter!" Toga yelled. "Where are you?"

"In the arena, why?"

"WHERE in the arena?"

"In the Medical area, why do you sound out of breath?"

"I'm…running towards the…arena." Toga said, occasionally stopping to catch her breath. "Sinister Six…going towards the arena…trying to draw you out…"

" _Shit."_ Both Venom and Peter thought. "Crap. Alright, thanks for warning me, but you should stay away from the arena. If any of them see you here, they'll get suspicious."

"They'll kill you…" Toga said with worry in her voice.

"I appreciate the concern, but I've dealt with them all at the same time before. Plus there's a bunch of heroes at the arena, I'm practically safe unless they try to pull my mask and goggles off."

"Ok…" Toga said, still skeptical. "Just, be careful."

"I will." Peter said. He hung up on Toga, who stopped running and stared at her phone, thinking.

 **Streets of Japan**

" _Why are you helping him?"_ A voice arouse in Toga's head. It was her psychotic side that she had been suppressing since she met Peter. Now it was coming back.

"He helped me, when I was at my lowest. He's the only person that's ever shown they care about me..." Toga said quietly.

 _"And how many times have you told yourself that about the previous 'friends' you've supposedly had?"_

 _"_ He's different!" A few people started to stare at Toga talking to herself. She realized what she was doing and kept making her way towards the arena.

" _He's only telling you what you what to hear."_

"No! He's not!"

" _You know it and I know it."_ Toga's psychotic side said. " _If you want my advice, kill him yourself."_ Toga's thoughts then became quiet.

 **Medical Room.**

"Stark, are you there?" Peter tried calling Tony to ask for his help, but couldn't get him on hold. He gave up after the 5th time and told himself he'll deal with it when it came up. Around this time, the nurse came back into the room.

"Ok, you can go back to your class. Everyone's getting ready for the one on ones." The nurse said.

"One on one?" Peter asked.

"Yeah. I don't know why they would allow it, as I'm gonna have to treat a lot of kids after, but hopefully that won't happen."

" _Oh yeah. You and me both."_ Peter thought. "Yeah, well thanks for fixing me up."

"No problem. Now, make sure that Bakugo kid gets a taste of his own medicine."

"I'll try." Peter left the room and started to head down towards the seating area of the arena when he ran into the de-powered All-Might. They almost collided, had Peter not side-stepped last second. He caught All-Might as he was about to fall.

"Careful. Don't want your body getting anymore broken than it already is." Peter said, realizing his choice of words.

"That's how you treat a secret?" All-Might asked.

"Shit, I didn't mean it like that. I just…sorry."

All-Might sighed and put his hand on Peter's shoulder. "It's alright. I know your intention wasn't to make fun of me."

"Well, _part_ of my intention as a hero is to make fun of the criminals, but that's few and far between. Also the nurse told me that the next event is one on ones?"

"1) I'm gonna ignore what you said about making fun of criminals. And 2) yes the students are preparing for the one on one fights." All-Might said.

"Guessing I'm not gonna be in it since I didn't participate in the Calvary battle, right?" Peter asked. He was prepared to be told no, then realized that the last few days have been too good for his luck not to kick in.

" _Please say no, please say no, please say no-"_

"Actually, surprisingly Aizawa vouched for you to participate in a match against one person who's team placed 5th in the Calvary battle. If you win, you continue. You lose and you're sidelined."

" _Damn it Aizawa. Note to self, remember to web him to his sleeping bag."_ Peter thought to himself. "Just out of curiosity, the person wouldn't happen to be Midoriya, would it?"

"No, his team got 4th place. You won't fight Bakugo either because his team was 2nd. You'll just have to see when you get there."

Peter rolled his eyes. "Yeah, thanks for your vote of confidence." Peter walked past All-Might, and towards the exit to the middle of the arena.

 **Arena.**

Peter stood near the exit to the arena. He needed to talk to Venom about how this fight was going to go.

"Hey, freeloader! We need to talk!" Peter yelled to get Venom's attention. A tendril formed out of Peter's shoulder and formed the face of the symbiote.

" _What is it?"_

"Look, I know there's a very likely chance that the Sinister Six, well Five, are gonna try and act us soon. But I need you to make sure you're not gonna try and take me over fighting my classmate."

" _Are they going to try and kill us?"_

 _"_ No, but-"

" _Then I will just remain silent, until the villains act."_

"No, you need to-wait, you just said you'll stand back?" Peter asked surprised.

" _If they're not gonna kill or separate us, then there's no need."_

 _"_ I…guess you're right." Venom deformed his tendril and went back into Peter's body. Peter himself fixed his hoodie, goggles and face mask before he stepped out into the arena. He heard cheers from the crowd, although he had to wonder why they were cheering on a bunch of kids fighting each other.

" _Man Japan is weird."_ Peter thought to himself. He kept walking towards the middle of the arena when he heard Present Mic over the speakers again.

"Coming first is the exchange student, all the way from New York City! He's got strength, smarts, and a weird obsession with spiders! Ladies and gentlemen, I present, SPIDER-BOY!" The whole crowd cheered in response, which ticked off Peter.

" _Spider-MAN, not Spider-Boy."_

"And his opponent, with purple hair and a mean attitude. Can use her jacks todo a multitude of things…"

" _Jacks. Oh you gotta be kidding me…"_

 _"_ And her name is, KYOKA JIRO!" The crowd erupted into another cheer as both Peter and Jiro stood at the opposite stairs of the fighting area. They both stared awkwardly at each for a few seconds, trying to figure out who was the person that hated both of them.

" _This isn't gonna be awkward at all."_ Peter and Jiro said simultaneously to themselves. Peter assessed his situation almost immediately.

" _No walls close enough to supporting web swinging. Jiro could send shockwaves into the ground and throw me off balance, but I can use that as a opening as well. Web shooters could definitely immobilize her and her jacks. If she pricks me with them, me and Venom aren't gonna have the greatest time."_

" _What's he doing over there?"_ Jiro asked herself. Eventually, both of them started walking more into the fighting area when Present Mic spoke up.

"Rules are that the first to step out of the circle is disqualified. Winner is determined by, again, if the opponent steps or is thrown out of the circle and can't get back before they land or whoever is immobilized or gives up. Understood? Good, THEN LET THE FIGHT BEGIN!"

"Now I wish The Sinister boy band would attack." Peter quipped. He ran towards Jiro. His plan was to get her to accidentally step out of bounds so he didn't hurt her trying to force her. As he got closer, he saw Jiro plug her jacks into the floor, and create a mini earthquake headed for Peter. He jumped over it and webbed together some debris and threw it down next to Jiro, make her step back in order to dodge it.

"Damn it Peter." Jiro said.

"You didn't think I was just gonna roll over and lose, did you Jiro?" Peter asked with a cockiness tone in his voice. He saw Jiro get pissed off. He knew he was going to regret that later. He landed on the ground, only to be met with Jiro's jacks whipping him.

"Oww, oww, oww."

Jiro used one of her jacks to grab Peter's arm and try to drag him out of the arena, but he used the force of the pull to his advantage by going through with it halfway, stopping and letting the sudden stop of force bring Jiro down.

" _Yup, definitely getting told off."_ Peter thought to himself. He saw that Jiro's head was past the bounds of the arena, and Present Mic saw that too.

"And with this turn of events, SPIDER-BOY WINS!"

"Not my name." Peter said to himself. He turned his attention back to Jiro who was getting up. He saw that her hands were covering her face.

"Hey Jiro. No hard feelings, right?" Peter asked. He walked towards her and she turned around, revealing that she was bleeding from her nose and tears falling down her face. When she fell, her nose hit the floor first, possibly breaking it. Peter's whole demeanor changed from happy to instantly remorseful.

"Shit…Jiro I'm-" Jiro pushed Peter out of her way as she went back to her entrance to go towards the Medical room. Peter just stood in his spot for a few seconds.

" _Great…just great."_ Peter thought to himself. " _What else can go wrong?"_

Peter's Spider Sense started flaring up. He didn't know which direction the danger was going to come from, which led to him being uppercutted by Sandman forming below him. While he was in the air, he was shot by a beam of energy from Shocker and Electro. As he was about to hit the ground, he met a fist from Rhino, and was grabbed by his leg and slammed down by Doc Ock.

" _Oww. My everything"_ Peter looked up at the Sinister Six, minus Vulture, form in front of him. All the people in the crowd, civilians and heroes alike stood in shock at what they just seen. As multiple heroes tried making their way towards Peter and the villains, one of Doc Ock's arms tried to go for the killing blow on Peter. The arm was caught, but it didn't phase Doc Ock. He saw the symbiote start to form around Spider-Man. That's what he wanted.

" _Venom, no! We can't expose ourselves in front of the whole of Japan!"_ Peter whispered.

" _They'll kill you if we don't. I have to take control Peter!"_ Venom growled back. Peter saw through the small gap between Doc Ock and Sandman his classmates, Kaminari and Momo. Both of them looked scared, as if they knew what was going to happen next. They had every right to be, because Peter had no choice.

" _Fine! Do it!"_

 _"_ Do what?" Doc Ock asked. Peter looked up at Doc Ock and saw his face before it was blacked out.

" _He was talking to me!"_ Venom said, completely covering Peter's body. He stood up while still holding Doc Ock's arm. " _And do you know what he meant?_ "

"What?" Doc Ock asked.

" _To take control…"_

 ** _And there's the end. I know, I know. Why does it have to end on a cliffhanger? Well I wanted the next chapter to have Venom fighting the Sinister Six instead of Peter. So I thought the perfect idea would be Peter giving full control to Venom before the fight started so that way, I could do exactly that. And yes I know I possibly messed up the story by having the villains attack before any of the real one on ones started, but now Peter has to deal with Jiro getting mad at him because of him winning (and accidentally hurting her), but I digress. Next chapter, expect Venom fighting the Sinister Six/five, and more dialogue between Peter and Toga. Until next time._**


	15. Feelings we have

**_Want to apologize for the lack of a update on this story. Back to school was terrible, my phone broke. Lots of Stuff. But hopefully this chapter will make up for the lack of content. Hope you all enjoy._**

 **Fighting Arena.**

The symbiote had completely taken over Peter's body. There wasn't a slightly skinny boy anymore. There was a hulking monster in all black with a white spider symbol on his chest that replaced him. The look of everyone in the audience was of pure terror, while Doc Ock just looked at Venom in amazement.

"Fascinating!" Doc Ock exclaimed. Venom stared back at him as he pushed back Doc Ock's arm. "I'll enjoy studying this specimen, after I take it from it's host."

" _Just try and not kill anyone."_ Peter said while still covered by the symbiote.

"No promises." Venom said out loud. He then lunged towards Doc Ock, but was hit by a sand wall that popped up from the ground, courtesy of Sandman.

"Guess the Spider freak was hiding another freak." Sandman said. His right hand created a hammer of sand as he rose it up and brought it down to strike Venom, but Venom got up and used it's brute force to destroy the hammer and push Sandman back. Both Peter and Venom turned their attention to Rhino, who was currently getting ready to charge at the both of them.

"Hmph." Rhino grunted as he started charging up his run. Venom waited until the last second to use Rhino's momentum against him by jumping over him and use his webs and brute strength to stop Rhino. Usually it would've resulted in Peter getting flung by Rhino, but with the symbiote, he was on par with Rhino. With one pull, Venom had Rhino on the ground, leaving only Doc Ock and Electro left standing.

" _C'mon!!"_ Venom growled.

"We gotta leave Doc. The other Heroes are starting to get on the ground level." Electro said. Doc Ock looked around to see multiple heroes closing in on them. Thirteen, Endeavor, Midnight, they had to leave.

"This isn't over arachnid. We'll be back." Doc Ock said as he used his arms to push past Venom and climb past the stadium walls. Electro and Sandman used their powers to scale the wall, while Rhino ran past everyone to get to a exit. The symbiote was getting ready to dissolve itself back into Peter's body, but he stopped it.

"Venom, we can't stay and answer all these questions about you and me. We gotta head back to base." Peter said.

" _Aye aye captain."_ Venom said as he shot out one of his own webs that were completely black.

"Oh, so you now got jokes?"

 **Peter's apartment.**

After about a hour of dodging police and heroes looking for the mysterious black suited guy that fought off mysterious villains at the sports festival, Peter got back to his apartment. He climbed through his window and closed it, while Venom retreated back into his body. He turned around and was greeted by Toga embracing him in a tight hug around his neck.

"One of these days, your sneaking around is gonna give someone a heart attack." Peter said with a smile as he hugged Toga back.

"You say it like it's a bad thing…" Toga mumbled.

"Yeah, because I'm against killing."

"The symbiote isn't."

" _She's got you there."_ Venom stated.

"Who's side are you on again?" Peter asked the parasite.

" _The side that's gonna keep me fed. Speaking of which, I'm starting to get hungry. You wouldn't miss one of your kidneys, right?"_

"The hell I wouldn't. You're not gonna eat my kidney."

Toga was having a blast listening to Peter argue with Venom, even though it made it look like Peter was just arguing with himself. Probably why she was enjoying the show.

"I know!" Toga said excitedly. Peter turned his attention to his roommate. "We can go out to eat."

"We could…minus the fact that the whole sports festival is ruined and all the teachers at U.A are gonna be looking for me."

"So we'll disguise you a bit." Toga said cheerfully.

"Disguise as in?"

"We make you as non-Peter/Spider-Man like as possible."

"You can literally do that with anyone Toga."

Toga sighed. "I know, but after the sports festival the League, Sinister Six, and the heroes at U.A are all gonna look for you."

Peter has to give it to Toga. As much as she tried to make herself seem crazy and literally blood thirsty, she was actually pretty smart. Which made her decision to join the League and agree to keep his secret identity a secret all the more questionable.

"Toga…why are you doing all this?" Peter asked. He could see the confusion on her face, prompting him to explain further. "Keeping my identity a secret, not killing me, also not telling anyone in the League about me or the symbiote."

"Well…" Toga stated. "It's complicated…"

"Please tell me this isn't some elaborate way to get me to let you take my blood."

Toga smiled a bit. "It's not, trust me. It's just…you're the first person that's actually given me a chance and didn't outright leave me alone when you found out about my quirk."

"Well the dealbreaker was mostly how I found you stabbing a guy, but against my better judgement…" Peter looked up to see Toga's face change to a more deadpan look. He instantly changed his focus. "Look, I know how it feels to be the outsider, the one kid everyone thinks is weird, pathetic, or just plain'unpopular'. Guess that's why I didn't do my usual deal and just put you in jail."

Curiosity filled Toga's face, as now she wanted to hear Peter out more. "What do you mean?" She leaned against a wall.

"When I used to live in New York, I was a vigilante. Loved by the New York residents, hated by the Daily Bugle. Would toy around with criminals and make fun of them while beating them up. Except killers, I would try to lock them up as soon as possible."

Toga sighed. "So you hate me…"

"I don't hate you Toga. Hell, you've been a pretty good roommate so far. I just don't want to see you go down the path of a villain. I know for a fact that there's some good in you." Peter saw a smile form onto Toga's face.

"I'm glad you think so Peter, but the thing's I've done, people I've killed, and I'm only 16."

"Yeah…but you can redeem yourself."

"How? And without getting myself arrested by the police or killed by the League?"

Peter thought about it for a few minutes. There wasn't any easy way out for Toga, or at least not one that didn't end up with her in prison. That's when he remembered earlier in the day of who he tried to call.

"Tony Stark!" Peter exclaimed. Toga looked at him with obvious confusion.

"Tony who?" Toga asked.

"Long story short he was the guy he got me into U.A. I'm sure I can figure out some way to get you in there."

Toga sighed. "Peter…I left my last school for a reason. I can't go back to a school environment and risk what happened last time. Me becoming another outcast."

"So what's the alternative? You stay as a villain and live the rest of your life wondering if your freedom is gonna be taken away?" Peter said. "Like I said, I know that you can do good-"

"I CAN'T PETER!" Toga yelled. Both Peter and Venom were caught off guard, as well as Toga herself. She didn't mean to yell at him. "I can't do good, I can't save people, I can't be like you..."

"I'm not asking you to be like me Toga. I'm just asking for you to consider it." Peter said. The both of them stood in silence for a few minutes until Toga spoke up again.

"I will. Thanks for hearing me out."

"It's no problem." Peter said as he turned his head to look out the window. "It's pretty funny actually-"

Peter found himself cut off mid-sentence by his mouth being occupied with Toga's, as she brought herself to kiss him. Peter saw Toga blushing hard, while he was trying to figure out if he was enjoying the kiss or not. It lasted for a few seconds and ended with Toga moving her head away from Peter while still holding onto his shirt.

"I'm sorry…just really wanted to do that."

"Y-yeah." Toga noticed the stutter, and could tell something was wrong.

"Did I make you uncomfortable?" Toga asked, slowly backing away.

"No, it's not that Toga. It's just…I didn't expect you to do that."

 _"Ahem ahem."_ Venom said, interrupting their moment.

"Yeah, Venom, we gonna get food." Peter said. He looked up at Toga. "Look, I-I gotta think this over." Before Toga could respond, Venom covered Peter's body and started swinging out of his apartment. Toga leaned back onto a kitchen counter.

"Yeah, sure Peter..." Toga said as she inspected one of her knives.

 ** _We've hit the end of this chapter. Once again, extremely sorry for lack of content. It's been a crazy 2 months for back to school and let's just say me being unprepared was a understatement. Also apologize for the shorter chapter, but I didn't wanna leave you guys waiting any longer. Hopefully I can kick back into gear with these stories, but of course, hope you guys enjoyed and until next time._**


	16. Story updates

**_Hey everyone. GenericWriter here. Sorry for lack of content lately, but school and work take a lot out of my time than I originally thought. So while I try to get some time to get back into a constant schedule, thought I give some insight on story info, and what better story to do it than on the one with the most attention._**

 ** _Inside a Spider's Web- Going on Hiatus for a while. No shade being thrown at anyone, but a story involving a anime that I'm writing is always going to be based on the English version of it. Not only that, but seeing as MHA is already on its 4th season and my story is following it, about to be on the Hero Killer Arc, I'm taking a break to reconstruct the storyline and characterization._**

 ** _A Spider's Fight/Living on The Edge- These are gonna be the 2 stories I'm going to be focusing on for the time being. In case you need the short version to see if it's for you. A Spider's Fight is a crossover between Marvel/street fighter/ and some DC characters and is a direct continuation of A Spider's Mark. Living on the Edge is a borderlands story following the story of Tales from the borderlands, focusing on a OC I created. Includes characters from Borderlands 2, pre-sequel, tales, and 3._**

 ** _A Bloody Friday Night-My Friday the 13th story will also be on hiatus, but will be written alongside Inside a Spider's Web once I continue that story. As of writing this, only one chapter is released._**

 ** _Cowboy Bebop-This story I really want to do, but seeing as I have too many projects I'm currently working on, this is gonna have to be left on the back burner for a while longer. Update on this story will definitely be given._**

 ** _And that's about all the news I have for you guys today. By next week or the week after I'm hoping to release 2 chapters for A spider's fight and Living on the edge. If not both, then expect 1 at least. Either way, hope you guys had a good day, and until next time._**


End file.
